Throw The Damn Ball or So Help Me
by Kiheada.Ray.T
Summary: Dog AU. Hanji gives Levi a dog for his birthday. The only problem is Levi has never owned a dog in his life and puppy Eren is rather rambunctious. Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1: Puppy Love

**Throw the Damn Ball or So Help Me**

**Chapter 1: Puppy Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dog AUs or Attack on Titan. However, this particular AoT dog AU belongs to me, with my own original ideas (of what dog each character is, their behavior, roles, etc). Except for Eren being a German Shepherd because it's all over the place apparently.**

_I have no idea what I'm doing but bear with me. I had another dream. Just to be clear, Eren (and the others) isn't a full dog, but a humanoid with dog ears and a tail, with dog-like behavior._

* * *

"Um, Hanji, what is this?" Levi blinked at the package in front of him. It looked badly wrapped and he swore it was _moving_.

"You're supposed to open it and find out!" Hanji chirped, excited.

"I don't like celebrating birthdays for this exact reason." Levi announced sullenly, eyeing the package with wary apprehension.

Erwin sighed beside him. They were sitting on the couch staring at the large box Hanji dragged in. Other noteworthy items of celebration included a cone-shaped hat forcibly fixated to the top of Levi's head, some streamers, a banner, and balloons that were already popped. They already ate some of the cake.

The box wiggled and a whine came from within.

"Okay that time I _know_ it moved." Levi said, scooting away from the box. "Hanji what the hell did you do?"

"Just open it, dear." Erwin ordered in a weary tone. His boyfriend was such a drama king sometimes. Levi leaned forward, lip curled in disdain. He knew what it was. Or at least he thought he did. There was no other explanation.

Hanji probably put a baby in there to surprise Levi and Erwin, who probably shouldn't talk about children around the excitable scientist. Taking a deep breath, he decided to find out if his theory was correct.

He tentatively grasped one edge of the ribbon holding the entire package together. Slowly pulling on the string, his present unraveled.

He screamed because he didn't expect a puppy to jump out and attach itself to his face, licking and crawling all over him.

"Hanji what the hell?!" Levi shrieked, pulling the writhing mass away from him to get a better look. Erwin and said gift giver were laughing at the reaction.

"It's a German Shepherd! Isn't he cute~?"

The puppy in his arms was cute, he had to admit. He had the most beautiful green eyes, the first thing he noticed besides the wet, slobbery tongue. Dark brown, fluffy, floppy ears hung from his head, with a tinge of lighter brown around the edges and base. A similarly colored tail beat against the couch vigorously, showing the pet's happiness. At least Hanji had the decency to put him in some overalls instead of taking the term "birthday suit" literally.

Levi sighed. "Hange, this is sweet, but I'm no good at keeping pets." (1)

"Oh you'll do fine!"

"Yeah, I think he's a nice addition to the place." Erwin added, smiling. "What are you going to call him?"

"I already named him Jaeger!" Hanji exclaimed. The puppy yipped in agreement.

"That's not fair. If he's _my_ pet then why can't I name him?" Sighs and eye-rolls were his response. "Hmmm…what about…Eren? Eren Jaeger?"

The puppy barked, light and happy, burrowing his face into Levi's neck.

"Aw, he likes you!"

"Aren't you going to say thanks?" Erwin whispered.

"Yeah, thanks for the dog…shitty glasses." Levi grumbled. Eren started to lick his face, tail wagging. "Ack! Hey! Make it stop! Gross!" Levi maneuvered his face out of the puppy's grasp, who simply tilted his head to look at him in confusion.

"Don't expect me to do everything for you." Erwin told him.

"Me neither! This is your responsibility now!" Hanji added.

"Why do you sound like my parents?" Levi asked, examining the latest member of their group. Eren's skin was a tan color, and although he was a puppy he looked to be a teenager in human years. His ears practically blended in with his hair.

And those eyes. Levi couldn't stop looking into them.

"Well, I gotta go." Erwin commented, glancing at his watch.

"What? But you just got here. What about the rest of the stuff?" Levi asked, turning his attention to his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I'm working a late shift tonight. Besides, the two of you need to bond." The blond said as he stood, running his hands through Levi's hair with a warm smile.

"Erwin is right. We'll do more tomorrow or something. Just make sure little Eren doesn't get into the cake!" Hanji replied, also standing to leave.

"You can't just leave me here! What am I supposed to do with this?" Levi called after them, holding up Eren by the armpits for emphasis. The puppy turned his head to stare after Hanji and Erin, tail wagging slowly.

"The rest of his stuff is in the box! I packed everything you'll need!" Hanji called back.

"Call me if you need anything!" Erwin waved.

"I need you _now_! Come back and help me!" Levi yelled, a squirming puppy in his lap. When he heard the door close he laid his head back on the couch and sighed. It was quiet in his apartment for a few minutes.

Eren bumped his head against Levi's chest, letting out a small confused whine. When Levi looked down, he picked Eren up again, staring at him. Eren titled his head to the side, tail wagging slightly in hopes of a positive response.

"Well…shit."

* * *

_Congratulations on your new puppy! Please remember that your puppy is more than just an animal. They have needs just like you, even though they behave differently. Here are some tips on how to keep your new puppy happy and healthy!_

_Make sure your puppy eats enough and is on the proper diet for the breed._

_Toys are always a good way to keep your puppy occupied, so keep plenty around and be sure to take time to play!_

_When your puppy gets tired, make sure it has a bed to sleep on. There are a variety of dog bends specially designed for each breed. They can also sleep on regular beds!_

_Puppies can get dirty, so make sure you clean your pet on a regular basis!_

_Take your pet to the vet for check-ups often! Dogs need to be checked for worms as well as human diseases, so take them to a doctor who specializes in both._

* * *

"Alright, goodnight Eren." Levi yawned as he crawled into bed. After going through the supplies Hanji left for him in the puppy box, Levi made sure everything was set up properly. Or his version of properly. Food and water bowls were in the kitchen, where Levi attempted to feed Eren for about an hour. The dog just sat on the floor, looking at him with that adorable yet confused expression, so Levi assumed Hanji fed him before coming over.

He also showed Eren where the bathroom was. Again with the staring.

"You're potty trained…right?" Levi asked. Eren blinked. "Not gonna talk? Okay…"

There were toys, which Eren was happy to play with while Levi cleaned the place up, grumbling to himself. He had to admit the dog was cute, but he had no idea what he was doing. Eren liked attention. He wanted Levi to play with him using the toys. He wasn't content to gnaw on the tennis ball. He wanted Levi to _throw it_.

By the end of the day, Levi was exhausted. He fell across his bed, laying for a moment as his body relaxed, then slid under the covers. Eren stood by the door. The lamplight went off, and Levi closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, Levi felt the mattress dip and heard the sheets rustle. Blinking, he turned the lamp on to come face-to-face with Eren. The puppy was attempting to snuggle up to him.

"Hey, no, there's a dog bed over there. That's where you sleep." Levi said, pointing to the white fluffy pad next to the door. Eren glanced from him to the dog bed. Levi groaned, getting up and gesturing for Eren to follow, who did so happily. They walked over to the bed and Levi pointed. "See? You sleep here."

Eren cocked his head to the side and sat down, watching Levi as he trudged back to his bed and got settled again. The lamp went off. Levi soon fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Levi was awoken by a shuffling sound. Alarmed, he sat up to see Eren turning in circles, attempting to get comfortable as he curled up on the dog bed that he dragged onto his mattress. The _slump_ and rocking of the puppy collapsing onto his space had Levi sliding a hand onto his face.

* * *

"Okay Eren, time for a bath."

Several days passed since Levi received his puppy. It was awkward because despite the helpful manual Hanji provided, he still felt like he was doing everything wrong.

Especially since Eren was staring at him like that again. The confused head tilt, finger in his mouth, Eren made no attempt to get into the tub full of water.

"Come on, hop in." He urged, patting the side of the tub. Eren looked wary. "What, is it too hot?" Levi dipped his hand in the water, then splashed some at Eren who yipped and ran for the door. "Hey wait!" Levi grabbed him. "What, did Hanji do weird experiments with water?" Eren whined. Levi sighed.

"Alright, we'll take it slow. You gotta take your clothes off though. You…know how to do that, right?" Levi replied tentatively. Shit this was awkward. Levi felt like he was dealing with a baby…who happened to be in a teenager's body.

Eren blinked, looking down at his shirt. Hanji forgot to provide Eren with other clothes besides overalls. Levi took him shopping and found some outfits Eren liked to wear and was comfortable in. The current outfit was the last clean pair and Levi was determined to keep it that way. Eren was also caked in dirt and mud from running around outside.

After a moment, Eren lifted his shirt. Levi flicked his eyes to Eren's pants, and the dog began to unzip. Levi looked away out of courtesy. Eren leaned down, curious, tail wagging slowly. Levi pointed to the water. When Eren hesitated, Levi took his hand—rough on the palm and equipped with claws—and gently dipped it in the water.

"See? No big deal." Eren blinked at him, then eased into the tub. "Okay, here's the shampoo for your hair, and the soap for…the rest of you. I'll be…in the living room or something."

He turned to walk away but heard Eren whine. The dog's chin was laid against the rim of the tub, tail rising out of the water.

"Don't tell me you can't wash yourself."

Eren whined again.

Levi trudged back to the tub, squirting some shampoo in his hand and rubbing it into Eren's hair. The dog smiled, eyes closed, and made a sound of enjoyment. Levi gently pushed the dog's head underwater to rinse the shampoo out.

"Um…your tail too." Levi muttered. Eren arched his back so Levi could reach his tail, who tried not to focus on the ass beneath the appendage. Lathering the shampoo into Eren's tail, he realized the small of his back right above was sensitive by the way Eren wiggled and yipped.

"Next time, you're washing yourself." Levi muttered, embarrassed. He took the soap and looked at Eren, who smiled and waited. "No way." He shoved the soap into Eren's hands and crossed his arms. "You need to learn. Didn't Hanj teach you?" Eren's ears flopped down as he shook his head, giving a pathetic expression. "I'm not falling for that."

_And I'm not running my hands all over you. Nope. Not gonna happen._

Eren lathered the soap in his hands and stood so suddenly Levi flailed from his seat on the toilet. He turned away as Eren scrubbed himself, then dunked enthusiastically to splash the entire room. Giggling, the puppy seemed amused by Levi's scowl, especially when he shook himself.

"I'll get you a loofah or something for next time."

* * *

A few days later, Levi was taking a shower. Nothing unusual, it was just his normal morning routine. What made it different was the fact that Eren pushed the door open, tail wagging and ear perked up. He let out a light bark, as if he found what he was looking for, and walked further into the bathroom, shedding his clothes.

"Eren! I'm trying to take a shower here, what are you doing? Go outside and close the door!" Levi scolded him, using the shower curtain to hide from the dog.

Eren just smiled, yipped again, and stepped into the shower.

"No Eren! Bad!" Levi admonished, although the shock and embarrassment in his voice hid any kind of anger, so the dog ignored him. Levi sighed. "Fine, you need another wash anyway." He grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some into his hand.

Eren stood happily as Levi rubbed the shampoo into his hair. He seemed to like the attention and the way Levi was touching him, because he kept leaning closer, eyes closed and serene smile on his face.

Levi wasn't going to think about the both of them being naked in the shower. He just happened to have a weird puppy, who was very affectionate. Eren still refused to sleep on his dog bed. Only on Levi's bed. He woke up cuddling the puppy, who had the habit of whining or yipping in his sleep.

When he was pushed under the spray, the dog shook his head and Levi made a disappointed sound, jerking back and scowling. Then Eren was grabbing the shampoo bottle and attempting to rub it in Levi's hair.

"No, I already put that in my hair…hey, stop!" Levi gave up after a moment, dropping his hands and letting the dog wash his hair. In turn, he took the opportunity to put some of the shampoo on Eren's tail, since it got dirty as much as the rest of him. Eren stepped closer again, then reached down to Levi's ass. "Woah, woah!" Levi shrieked, backing up and nearly slipping.

Eren's ears were flopped down, head tilted, a sad look in his eyes. He whimpered a bit, confused, hands reaching out to him.

"Eren, I don't have a tail like you do." Levi told him with a sigh. Eren looked even more confused…and curious. He angled his head, trying to peer around to see if Levi was telling the truth. "Hey! Stop checking me out! Silly mutt."

Eren let out an offended yip, but Levi was more worried about the dog trying to touch him again. "You're doing the rest by yourself." Levi muttered, ducking out of the shower. Eren whined, looking pitiful under the water. He didn't seem to understand what was wrong, and why Levi was acting so strange. "What? You can wash yourself. I showed you how."

Eren made to step out of the shower, trying to follow his owner. Levi gave up and pushed him lightly back, stepping back in, muttering 'just one more time' as he grabbed a sponge brush and lathered it with soap. He wasn't going to use his hands again. Somehow it made him feel weird…and dirty. Why did Hanji have to give him a dog?

Eren seemed happier, tail wagging, content to use his hands on Levi. His owner attempted to ignore how strange it felt. He definitely was _not_ thinking about the shower sex he had with Erwin.

He knew he was blushing. He felt awkward and embarrassed and he was going to yell at Hanji for throwing this on him without any preparation. That manual was only so helpful. It didn't tell you what to do if your dog didn't know about personal boundaries, or was too touchy-feely. Somehow he didn't think it was normal.

When they got out of the shower, Levi grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around himself, rummaging in the cabinet for another one to use on Eren. When he turned, however, he saw the door wide open and Eren running naked through the house.

"Oi! Get back here, brat! Don't try to air dry or you'll just get dirty again!" Levi called after him.

Yes, he was definitely going to strangle Hanji for this. He needed Erwin to help him out or he would go insane.

* * *

"I swear he's not normal." Levi muttered on the phone. After wrangling his dog and getting him into some clean clothes, he called the scientist to yell about untimely birthday gifts.

"_You're probably just making it worse."_ Hanji countered. _"Did you read the manual? It explains everything."_

"The hell it does!" Levi swore, glancing around to see if the Jaeger pup was in ear-shot. "He won't sleep in his dog bed. He won't take a bath by himself. He doesn't even like wearing clothes half the time. He jumps on me when I get home. Full on jumping on me and not letting go. What the fuck am I supposed to do with that?" he exclaimed.

"_He just likes you, that's all. It's a good thing."_

"Hange, he licks my face a lot."

"_He's a dog! That's what dogs do!"_

"Really? And they lay across your lap when you're trying to watch TV? Cuddle in bed? Walk in on you when you're trying to take a shit?"

He heard Hanji laughing on the other side of the phone. _"I don't see what the problem is. All dogs do that."_

Just as Levi was about to respond Eren strode in, eyes searching until they fell on their owner. He gave a happy bark and jumped onto the couch where Levi was sitting, crawling across his lap and slumping down on his back, hands curled like paws above his chest.

"Okay now he's doing this weird thing where he's lying on my lap and looking at me funny."

"_He wants you to pet his belly."_ Hanji told him.

"Why?"

"_Have you seriously never had a dog before? HOW DID YOU LIVE?"_

"PEACEFULLY!" Levi roared into the phone. Eren yelped, jumping and skittering away to hide behind the couch. "Aw shit, I just scared him."

"_You bastard. I pissed my pants with that yell."_

"That's what you get for constantly yelling in my ear, shitty glasses." Levi grumbled. "Okay how do I fix it?"

Hanji sighed over the phone. _"Coax him back. Speak softly, look kind."_

"Hey, Eren? Come here boy." He cooed, snapping his finger as he leaned around the couch. Eren was hunched over, unmoving, eyes big and scared. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt ya. Sorry for yelling. I'm not mad."

"_Tell him he's a good dog."_ Hanji instructed.

"You're a good dog. Yeah. Good boy."

"_Now tell him he's a cutie."_

"You're a little cutie, aren't you? Yes you are!" Levi's voice was rising to a high-pitch, as if talking to a baby. Eren smiled, tail wagging again, and he crawled closer.

"_Now tell him you're a dumbass who needs a spanking."_

"I'm just a dumba—hey! I'm not saying that!" Levi looked scandalized and his change in voice scared Eren again, who scooted back and whimpered. "Ack, you made me do it again. I'll call you back."

"_Well I mean you _are_ a dumbass—,"_ Hanji was cut off as Levi hung up.

"Okay, come on. I wasn't yelling at you. Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. C'mere, Eren. Please?" Levi cooed again, getting on his hands and knees behind the couch. Eren looked wary, scared, but still trusting. He inched closer. "Good boy. You're doing so well. Come on, little closer."

Eren crawled closer until Levi was able to reach him. Slightly flinching away, the dog was surprised to feel Levi's hand in his hair. Petting him, running his fingers through the dog's hair and scratching behind his ears, made Eren smile and lunge forward, tackling Levi.

He started licking Levi, who was on his back and groaning, while Eren's tail wagged. He gave a happy bark.

"Yes. Good boy. Stop licking me."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, not sure how these dog things quite go, but I **_**do**_** know a thing or two about dogs (I have several) so Eren may act more dog-like than human. I'll try to maintain a balance.**

**1. Hange as in the nickname based on another way to say the name. Idk.**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Green

**Chapter 2: Into the Green**

**Disclaimer: Still nope on the own.**

_Because people were asking, here are some examples of Eren as a dog: erenxlevi . co . vu/post/74528430440 and yaoiaritayaoi . tumblr (dot com) post/55616997750/ooow (remove the spaces)_

* * *

"So, how's it going?"

Erwin was standing in the doorway, a small smile tugging on his lips. Levi scowled at him, but couldn't stay mad for long. He missed his huge ass boyfriend.

"This puppy is exhausting."

Eren walked into the living room then, yipping and running toward the door to tackle Erwin. Levi tried to stop him, yelling out random variations of 'holy shit slow your roll Eren!' but the puppy just pushed past him to jump into Erwin's arms, licking his face happily.

Erwin laughed, easily holding Eren and letting him lick his face without complaint. "He seems really happy! Guess you haven't neglected him so far." Erwin joked.

"Eren, get down!" Levi chastised, trying to pull the dog off. Eren whined, clinging to Erwin. Levi sighed. "Looks like he missed you."

"Does he react the same way when you get home?" Erwin asked, coming in and shutting the door, Eren still wrapped around him and nuzzling into his neck.

"Yes." Levi mumbled begrudgingly. They flopped down on the couch. "Eren, go play with something." The puppy gave him his confused expression. "I wanna spend time with my boyfriend!" Levi whined. He noticed just the smallest expression of amusement on the dog's face before he jumped off the couch and ran out of the room.

Erwin was grinning at him, dog slobber still on his face and neck. "Ugh, go clean yourself up."

"You don't want a kiss?" Erwin leered, leaning close as if to give the promised smooch. Levi tried to push his boyfriend back, ending up sprawled across the couch with Erwin's lips getting closer.

"Ewwww your face is still wet c'mon!"

Erwin rolled his eyes, leaning back and standing. Levi watched as he walked into the kitchen, listening to the spray of water from the sink. Levi stood, joining him in the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Erwin's waist. Resting his head on his boyfriend's back, Levi breathed deep the scent of the man he loved, closing his eyes and relaxing.

"You look like hell." Erwin spoke up, quietly.

"Thanks." Levi grumbled.

"Not sleeping?"

"You know I can't sleep without you." Levi smirked.

Erwin turned, drying his face with a cloth. Raising his eyebrows, he waited for permission to kiss the shorter man who had dark circles underneath his eyes. Levi stood on his tiptoes and Erwin bent down to close the distance.

"You smell like dog." Erwin said with a chuckle.

"Blame the brat. He won't leave me alone and now he _insists_ on showering with me."

"Really? That seems…odd."

"Yeah, well Hanji didn't think so."

"Hanji is even more odd, you know that."

"I know, that idiot didn't think about whether I actually had experience raising a pet before dumping one on me." Levi growled.

Erwin lifted his chin with a finger. "Hey, don't speak like that, he could hear you." Levi didn't look like he cared. "Has he said anything to you yet? I know you said he hasn't tried speaking last time we were on the phone."

"Still nothing. He just barks and yips and wags his tail. I think I have a sense of his language based on body movements and behavior. He gives me this confused expression a lot, or just stares at me when he doesn't know what to do. But I _know_ he can understand me. Maybe he's…different?"

"Knowing Hanji, that dog is probably a product of experimentation."

"I hope not. I mean, I feel kinda bad if Eren had to undergo that stuff. Maybe we should do a raid on Hanji's lab one day."

"Good idea. I can even bring in some troops to help."

Levi knew Erwin was joking, but they both secretly wondered what the scientist was doing in that lab and what strange concoctions were being produced.

"So how has work been? They've kept you so busy I hardly get to see you lately." Levi asked to divert the conversation. They made their way back to the couch, holding hands, and Levi dropped his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah, I was on assignment for something."

"Really? That's all you're going to tell me?" Levi sounded annoyed.

"I'm sure you'll hear about it soon enough. Besides, you'll be back from vacation next week anyway, so we'll see each other more."

"I didn't even get to go anywhere on my birthday vacation because I couldn't do anything with Eren. You were off doing some heroic shit, Hanji was always running around and refused to take him for the day, and I don't know anything about dog kennels."

"I'm sure he'd be fine by himself for a day or two." Erwin shrugged.

Levi gave him a pointed look that said otherwise. "I highly doubt it. He makes me do everything for him. And he whines if I go out to get groceries, or god forbid pick up some dinner."

Erwin chuckled again. "This is too adorable, Levi. He really likes you."

"Why does everyone say that when he just annoys me? I haven't been able to enjoy myself!"

"Levi! I told you to watch it, you don't want to hurt his feelings. Besides, he's just trying to show you he cares. This is a _good_ thing."

"Why couldn't he be more like me? Or a cat?"

Erwin gasped in mock offense. They heard a whine and saw Eren standing around the corner looking dejected, ears down and tail tucked between his legs. Erwin turned to give Levi a stern look. "Told you."

Levi sighed, wiping his face.

"Come here Eren, it's okay, Levi's just being a meany weany. Come on." Erwin patted the space next to him on the couch. The dog hesitated, but moved slowly into the room and crawled on the couch, settling close to Erwin and giving Levi a pitiful expression.

"Hey Eren?" The dog's ears perked up as he looked to Erwin, tail moving slightly. "Why won't you speak?" The dog froze. "You can talk, right? Did Hanji do anything to you before you became Levi's dog?" Eren looked from Levi to Erwin but said nothing. Erwin raised his large, golden, bushy eyebrows at the dog.

"I think he's too scared to talk. You probably intimidate him."

"How the hell can I intimidate him when he's the one who tackles me to the ground every day?" Levi asked.

"Some dogs don't talk a lot. He may not have been taught. Did Hanji ever say where the dog came from?"

"I didn't ask. Didn't want to hear about a breeding experiment."

"Eren, do you know where you came from? Your parents?" Erwin asked again.

"See, that's the confused look he gives. The tilt of the head, those really big eyes, and I swear he never blinks. Oop, there it is. Okay maybe he _does_ blink."

"I guess he's not in a talking mood." Erwin shrugged. He started rubbing Eren's head, and the dog smiled, tail wagging. Soon his head was in Erwin's lap, nuzzling his stomach, until he flipped over and pawed at the blond.

"Now he wants you to rub his stomach. But isn't that…weird? Is that a dog thing? Or…ya know…a _dog_ thing?"

Erwin complied with Eren's unspoken request and the dog practically _crowed_ with delight. "Awww, he likes it! Why don't you ever rub him like this?"

"Because it's _weird_ like I said!"

"But he looks so happy! Are you a happy puppy? Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"Erwin you're disturbing me."

"You need to have more fun in your life. Go on, rub his belly."

Eren looked up at him, smiling, tail wagging, stomach bared and ready to be petted. Levi stared at Erwin, who grabbed his hand and put it on the dog's stomach. When his fingers moved as he flailed to get out of the grip, Eren laughed.

"Did you hear that?"

"What, he's never laughed?"

"He hasn't made any human sounds…ever."

"Well he's giggling like a fiend now. Maybe he wanted you to tickle him?"

Levi used both hands, wriggling his fingers along the dog's sides and listening to the squeals as the dog squirmed in Erwin's lap.

"Well that's new."

* * *

Levi moaned as he crawled beneath the sheets, watching Erwin as he undressed with a sly smirk. He laid back, arms crossed behind his head.

"Come here big Daddy."

Erwin smirked back at him, fingers on the waistband of his pants. "You sure you wanna do this with Eren in the house?"

"Why the fuck not? Get your ass in bed, Commander."

"Watch your tone, _Captain_." Erwin replied, strutting forward and crawling sultrily across the mattress.

"I've waited a long time for this, thunder thighs." Levi moaned, slapping his hands around Erwin's legs, well-placed kisses trailing along his neck and jaw.

Erwin pulled back, a hurt expression on his face. "_Levi_, you know I'm sensitive about that." He pouted.

"Oh shut up and gimme your dick." Levi sneered and mashed their lips together.

The sound of scratching at the door distracted them and Levi groaned. "Go away Eren!"

"Doesn't he usually sleep in here with you?" Erwin asked and started sucking on his neck.

"Yeah, but he can sleep on the couch tonight. I am not letting that dog cock block me." Levi growled, bringing Erwin closer. Eren whined from behind the door. "Couch, Jaeger!" his owner yelled. More scratching and whining. "Just ignore him."

"You're a bad owner." Erwin said, but was smiling too much to be serious. They kissed again, long and slow, hands caressing inner thighs and fingers digging into backs.

* * *

Levi was wrapped up in Erwin's embrace, content and asleep, when the sound of the door opening stirred him. He sat up, alert, and came face-to-face with a pair of bright green eyes.

Eren was staring at him, sitting on his knees at the end of the bed, waiting.

Levi mouthed the word 'no' and gestured to the door. Eren crawled forward. "_No_." He groaned when Eren ignored him, choosing instead to situate himself in between himself and Erwin. The big blond shifted, reaching out and making contact with Eren, who cuddled close to him. "Traitor." He whispered, glaring. He turned sharply on his other side, back to his dog.

Erwin chuckled. "Levi…I didn't know you liked licking…"

"It's not me, idiot."

"Hmm?" It took a second before Levi smiled at a confused noise Erwin made. "Oh, hello there Eren."

"He's a menace." Levi hissed.

"I think he's adorable."

"You should take him home with you then." Levi growled. He felt a kick and turned back to glare at his boyfriend, who was giving a glare of his own, cradling the dog in his arms. They both gave him pathetic faces, all big eyes and pouting lips. "I hate you both." He sighed.

* * *

_What does it mean when your dog is overly affectionate?_ Levi typed into Google the next day. The responses he got looked vague and disappointing.

_Dogs show affection when they are happy!_

_When dogs like their owners, they become very affectionate to show their love._

_Licking, cuddling, and humping are all signs that your dog really likes you!_

"Wait, what?" He narrowed his eyes, looking closer at the screen. One of these things was not like the other. "_Humping_?!" he exclaimed. "Oh hell no."

_How to get your dog to stop fucking licking your face dammit that shit is gross_

_Did you mean __How to get your dog to lick your face?_

"No! Dammit Google! You're useless!" Levi yelled at his computer screen.

He heard a bark, and in the back of his mind the Jaws theme played. He saw Eren's tail, high in the air as he came around the couch, before he saw the dog himself.

"Why are you walking on all fours? You're such a weird dog."

Eren decided to crawl onto Levi's lap, which was awkward because he was nearly a full grown teenager, all lanky limbs and bushy tail in his owner's face. He stared at the screen, bony ass digging into Levi's thighs. After a moment, he turned to look at Levi with his confused expression.

"Well you won't talk, so how the hell else am I supposed to know what it all means?" Levi asked him. Eren kept staring. Levi took the dog's face in his hands, noticing a slight widening of the eyes. "_Speak_." He commanded. Eren barked in his face. "That's not what I meant you little shit."

Eren whined, pawing at him. Then he turned, Levi flailing, and pawed at the computer.

"Hey, stop that, you'll break the computer!"

_,nvjdhkvds ngs uigsbv jsgssl s _

"Dammit Eren! Your claws are scratching the keys!" Levi pushed the dog off, who yelped and sat awkwardly staring up at him, looking ready to cry.

_How the fuck do I make my dog talk?_

More useless results.

_Some dogs never speak to their owners._

_Some dogs are intelligent enough to become NASA scientists. _

Levi looked at Eren. "That's clearly not gonna be you."

_Certain psychological disorders disable a dog from speaking, which could mean it was abused or has not received proper education. _

"Did Hanji abuse you? Forget to teach you how to talk?"

Still no response. Levi sighed, giving up. There was only one thing left to do.

* * *

"Alright, hop in, we're going to the vet."

Eren shrieked at the words, scrambling back inside the house. Levi groaned and chased after him. A few minutes later his neighbor observed him carrying a German shepherd in the form of a teenage boy, who was struggling and yelping, before shoving him inside the car.

"Chill out, you just need a check-up. Maybe we can figure out why you're so weird." Levi said, trying to reassure him. He petted the dog the entire drive.

And Eren whined the entire time, attempting to get out of the seatbelt and jump out of the car. Levi had to lock the doors and windows.

When they arrived at the veterinarian's office, Levi had to drag Eren out of the car and into the building. Once inside, the dog clung to Levi's back, whimpering.

"Awww, we have a shy one." The receptionist cooed with a smile.

"Yeah, he's being a brat."

"Just fill out this paperwork and a doctor will see you two shortly. The waiting room is over there." She directed them. Levi took the clipboard and shuffled awkwardly to a couch, Eren still clinging. The dog tried to climb onto his lap again but Levi pushed him to the side.

The dog eyed the other pets in the store, mostly other dogs like himself. A lot of them had collars. They were relaxed, at least the older ones were. The younger ones like him were fidgeting and whining, asking their owner what was going on and why they were there. Eren grabbed Levi's arm and wrapped himself around it, burying his head in his owner's shoulder.

"He's a cute one." Another owner commented.

"Thanks." Levi muttered absently.

"Master, did I do something wrong?"

"No, sweetie, it's just the doctor."

Levi looked up, eyeing the dog and owner across from them. The dog spoke perfectly. No one else looked at them in awe or acted like it was abnormal.

"Just one shot?" another dog asked. Levi whipped his head around.

"Yes, then we'll be done. You wanna go to the park after?"

"Yes please!"

Levi looked at Eren, who was wary and shaking. "Look, I know you can understand me." he whispered. The dog's eyes met his. "Listen to the other dogs. It's okay to talk to me."

Eren blinked, opened his mouth, closed it. Levi was about to speak again when he yipped and buried his head back in Levi's shoulder.

"Maybe the doc will know what's up." Levi muttered.

After turning in the paperwork they waited for a few more minutes. Levi tried to make Eren more comfortable, patting his head and pointing out the other dogs. When some new arrivals approached, coming toward the space on the couch next to them, Eren growled, baring his teeth. Levi was so surprised he was speechless for a moment.

"Hey, Eren, shush. Be nice."

"It's okay, we can sit somewhere else. He doesn't seem very friendly."

Eren was staring the other dog down, who frowned back. Eren was still growling, bristling, fangs in view, as the dog and owner walked away.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Levi asked, giving him a light smack on the head. Eren turned to give him a betrayed look. "Why are you growling at other dogs now?"

"Levi and Eren?" the receptionist called. "You're up!"

"Finally." Levi muttered, getting up and dragging Eren with him. He growled at every dog they passed, posture defensive and aggressive.

"Hi there, my name is Grisha." The doctor announced. Levi shook his hand, then pushed Eren in front of him. "This must be the puppy! Well, he looks healthy from here." The man chuckled. "Hop on up, Eren."

Eren looked at Levi, hesitant, but with a nod he hopped up on the table, legs dangling over the side.

"Now, I'm just going to make sure everything is growing properly. Don't bite now, okay?" Grisha said with a smile as he began to probe the dog. He brought out his stethoscope and placed it against the dog's chest. "Lift your arm and breathe in. Good." Placed it on his back. "Again. Good."

He took out another instrument and tapped it against the dog's knee. It twitched. The other one twitched as well. Grisha ran his fingers along Eren's sides, feeling for his ribs. Eren giggling slightly from the touch. The doctor patted his head. "You seem very healthy, Eren."

"If you don't mind, I have a few questions." Levi spoke up.

"We'll get to that at the end. I'm going to take some samples for testing." Grisha told him, then turned back to Eren. "Is that okay? It won't hurt too much, and only for a moment. We just want to make sure nothing is wrong."

Eren looked wary as the doctor set up more tools, taking a needle, rubber string, cotton swabs, a band aid, and some rubbing alcohol. Eren flinched at the needle. Grisha cooed, speaking to him softly as he tied the rubber band around Eren's arm and then rubbed the crease with the alcohol, with the needle in his hand, the dog started to struggle, whimpering and whining.

"He doesn't seem to like needles." Grisha chuckled. "Mind holding him?"

"Yeah, sure." Levi strode over and clamped his hands around Eren's arms. The puppy keened, then put his head in the crook between Levi's neck and shoulder. Grisha stuck the needle in and Eren keened again. "It's alright." Levi whispered.

"It's good that he trusts you. I can tell he's happy." The doctor murmured as he wiped the wound and applied the band aid, taking off the rubber band.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's all in his posture. Right, Eren?" Grisha spoke directly to the dog, and Levi wondered if maybe, just maybe, he would finally get to hear him speak. Instead, Eren just wagged his tail.

"Yeah, about that…" Levi began.

"Later. Let me get these to the lab and then I'll need a moment with Eren alone. Just standard procedure." Grisha said before taking the needle and exiting.

Levi sighed. Eren was still sitting on the table, glancing at the band aid on his arm curiously, but still clinging to his owner.

"If you have worms, I'm going to kill Hanji."

Eren glanced back at him, nuzzling into his neck again. They stayed like that until Grisha returned.

"Alright, I'll let you know of the results as soon as they come in. Now, do you mind taking a step outside for a moment? I just want to ask him some questions."

Levi hopped off the table. "I can, but I doubt he'll talk to you. He hasn't said a word since I got him. That's one of the reasons why I brought him in."

Grisha nodded. "We'll see."

Levi looked at Eren one last time, then walked through the door.

* * *

Grisha stared at Eren for a moment, and the dog returned the look.

"So, you won't speak to him?" Eren shook his head. "Relax, he can't hear. You can speak freely with me."

"Arm hurts." Eren replied.

"Yes, that's the needle. It should go away soon." Grisha replied, smiling. "Now, he isn't abusing you, is he?" he asked after a pause.

Eren shook his head vigorously. "No! No, Levi never abuses. Well, he hit me one time for making a mess on the carpet, and yells sometimes, but not abuse. Never abuse."

"So why won't you speak to him?" Grisha asked.

Eren fidgeted. "Nervous." A blush appeared on his cheeks and he dipped his head.

"Are you afraid of what he'll say?" Eren shook his head. "Afraid of what _you_ might say?" Eren nodded. "Ah, I see."

"I like Levi."

"Mhm." Grisha gestured for the dog to continue.

"He makes me happy. He doesn't know what to do sometimes, but he's learning."

"That's good. You two have a nice relationship."

"He thinks I'm broken." Eren's voice was tinted with sadness and regret. "Maybe I should…but…I think strange things around him. I don't want him to hear."

"Eren, how do you _feel_ about your owner?" Grisha asked.

"I like Levi."

"I know, you said that, but—,"

Eren interrupted him. "I _like_ Levi."

"Oh." Grisha was silent for a moment. "Do you know what that means?" Eren shook his head. "Well then, this conversation might take a while. You know you're going through puberty, right? Your body is undergoing some changes, and you may feel weird, but everything looks to be going fine."

"Feel weird around Levi."

"Do you know what to do when you feel that way?"

"Lick his face?"

Grisha chuckled. "No, Eren. Let me explain."

* * *

"So, did he talk?" Levi asked when Grisha gestured for him to return.

"He indicated his physical health, and everything seems to be fine. Don't worry. Some dogs just don't want to talk, or can't, for various reasons. But Levi, there are some things we need to discuss."

"Yes, I still have some questions."

"Eren, please wait outside." Grisha asked. The dog complied. The doctor turned back to Levi. "Have you sexually satisfied him yet?"

"What?" Levi spluttered. "The fuck are you talking about?"

Grisha sighed, taking off his glasses to clean them. "Eren is going through puberty. One day he'll go into heat. It will be better if he has experience beforehand. You need to stimulate him."

"Is…is that why he's so…affectionate?"

"Yes. Well, partly. He's happy to see you, but he also wants gratification. He's telling you what he wants, but…well, it's a hard language to understand."

"What do you mean? He…wants me to…"

"Has he ever presented his belly to you?"

Levi blinked, narrowing his eyes. "Yes…"

Grisha nodded. "And he licks you? Jumps on you when you get home? Has he tried to hump you yet?"

"Yes, yes, god no!" Levi answered. "Oh, but he likes to sleep in bed with me. But…everyone just said it was because he likes me."

Grisha had a knowing look on his face, restraining himself from saying 'well they're right, just not in the way you think' because he made a pact with Eren not to reveal his secret. "Those are all signs. He may not even understand them, but he's telling you he's…well…horny."

"So what the hell am I supposed to do about it?"

"I can tell you have no desire to indulge him yourself, however, I suggest finding another dog for him to mate with, or someone who can satisfy his needs. During a heat, having another dog as a partner, or the owner, is ideal. However, if you have Eren with a trusted individual prior to heat, it would be better to keep the same partner."

"I…didn't really know about all of this. Hanji just showed up at my house with him and left me with just some toys and a shitty manual." Levi mumbled.

"Ah. Hanji. I understand now perfectly."

"So…is there some way to get him a partner? Like a…dog dating service or something?" Levi asked.

Grisha laughed. "You really don't know much, do you? Have you never had a pet before?"

"No, my parents don't like animals."

"It's a shame. They're good for kids." Grisha muttered. "Anyway, I recommend asking your friends if they have unmated dogs, people you trust. Set up a play date for the dogs first, to see if they'll like each other. Don't push them into anything. If it happens, it happens, if not, you'll need to find another dog."

"Yeah, um…I don't think he likes other dogs. He was growling at all the ones in the lobby. Like, snarling. I've never seen him like that."

"Hm…interesting." Grisha noted that in the back of his mind. "Well, like I said, you can always find him a human partner. Just be careful. They have feelings like you and I."

"Yeah…okay. Thanks." Levi replied, dazed by all the information.

"Aside from that, everything looks fine. When we get the results, schedule another visit, okay?"

Levi nodded and they shook hands again. When he opened the door, he heard growling.

Eren was backed into the wall, hackles raised, tail up, ears pointed, claws hooked and ready to strike. A steady low growl of warning came from between his sharp teeth.

"Hey, stop that." Levi poked him and the growling paused, only to pick up again when another dog came by. Grisha peered out of the exam room. "See? He's not very friendly to his own kind."

The doctor shrugged. "Some aren't. Just like humans."

Levi blinked at the man, then tugged on Eren's arm and led him out of the room, holding him back when he tried to lash out at a dog that got too close.

"Man, what's up with you and other dogs? You'd think dogs would be fine with each other since they're the same."

Eren humphed, slumping into his seat. At Levi's request he put the seatbelt on and they were on their way home. Since he wasn't trying to escape anymore, Levi rolled the window down slightly and smiled as Eren stuck his head out, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is gonna be one of those slow build kind of things, both with the relationship and plot. Because of reasons. Also, Levi ran away with this. I had no control over him or his sass for this chapter. I believe Tumblr highly influenced this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: When The Stars Align

**Chapter 3: When the Stars Align**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or the song this title is taken from.**

* * *

Levi kept thinking about what the doctor said. He couldn't stop noticing the tiny little things Eren sometimes did to get his attention, things _humans_ did when they had a crush. He wondered if he should try to have a serious conversation with Hanji about it. That mad scientist would probably know more about why Eren was behaving this way, especially if experiments were performed. For some reason, he dreaded knowing. He wanted to keep ignoring it. He had a boyfriend and a pervy dog. Gee, what could go wrong?

Apparently, everything.

Levi realized his mistake too late, and now he wasn't quite sure what to do. Currently, his dog was trying to hump his side, all because he made a comment about those beautiful green eyes of his.

_Eren bounded up to him when he called for dinner, happy and smiling and all tail wagging. Before Levi could stop him, the dog wrapped him up in a big hug. Being this close, Levi got a chance to peer into the sparkling emerald ocean._

"_Wow, you have really pretty eyes." He breathed. Usually he kept comments like that to himself, because how weird is it to say that out loud to a dog?_

_The affect was also a reason. Eren smiled wide and gave a loud yip. Then…_

"Eren, I swear to Wall Maria if you don't get off right now _I will put you in the kennel_." Levi hissed, trying to push the dog away.

At the mention of the 'k' word, Eren froze, whining and jumping back. He gave Levi his confused expression.

"Oh, don't give me that look. You knew exactly what you were doing." Levi seethed, feeling violated and emotionally compromised. Having a regular dog hump him was gross enough. What the hell was Eren thinking?

Eren gave another whine, tail down between his legs, ears flat, lips pouting. His ocean eyes looked vibrant as pools of tears formed.

The owner sighed. "If you would just talk to me, we could avoid awkward situations like this." He mumbled into his mouth. "Seriously, why won't you say anything?"

Eren looked down, hands clasped together tightly in front of him. His face was red. Was he…_blushing_? Levi took a step forward but caught himself. He didn't need another repeat.

"Just…eat some dinner, okay?" Levi watched as Eren trudged into the kitchen to eat, feeling bad about threatening him with the kennel. He never actually used it, because Eren was generally well behaved when company was around or when he went out. His messes weren't too bad, mostly accidents when he would try to play or get some food, so it wasn't like he destroyed the house out of spite when Levi left him for a few hours.

But still, he bought the cage just in case he needed it one day. He felt silly thinking about sticking the humanoid dog into a large metal cage, as if it were a jail cell.

After a silent dinner, Levi was sitting on the couch when Eren tentatively crawled up next to him, cuddling into his side cautiously in case Levi tried to push him away. After a moment, when his owner didn't reprimand or yell at him, he worked up the courage to give Levi a peck on the check as an apology, nuzzling into his neck.

Levi's decision was made. He needed to speak with Hanji.

* * *

He didn't get the chance to, however, when he was put on a special assignment which had him working from home for a few days. Because he was the cleanest and most organized, he was tasked with filing various reports into a data system, as well as researching the information provided. And because the office was too cluttered and going through maintenance, they basically just sent him home with a shit load of boxes filled with papers and told him to have fun.

Which honestly would be fine, if it wasn't for his dog. Eren constantly wanted attention when Levi was home, and always seemed to get in trouble. It was an unwelcome distraction when he was trying to read lousy reports written in chicken scratch by people who wrote like they barely passed second grade.

Groaning, he rubbed his eyes, rolling the muscles in his shoulders and cracking his neck. They were switching to online data entry, so it would be easier to find and fill out reports instead of doing it the paper way. Plus it was 'green' and 'environmentally friendly' to go paperless. Levi thought it was a good idea—even suggested it—but regretted it once he realized the workload it put on him. If he read one more shitty paper about military proceedings he would gouge his eyes out.

A ball whizzed by him and he opened his eyes just in time to see it hit a stack of boxes, watching as they crumbled down and spread papers all over the floor. Silence. Slowly he turned to glare behind him, where Eren was standing wide-eyed looking at the mess, mouth open in a slight 'O' with his hand up as if to catch the rogue toy.

When their eyes met, Eren let out a tentative cry, expecting some harsh words and maybe even a kick to the shins. He automatically flinched away when Levi got up. His owner sighed and started stretching.

"Okay Eren, you've been distracting me all day. I know you want to play, and I know you're excited I'm home, but I really need to get this done. So either find a place to chill out, or I'll have to take you somewhere for the next few days." Levi told him. The betrayed look his dog gave him left Levi with a pang of regret, but he stood firm. He really needed to get this done, and having Eren mess everything up wasn't helping his mood. "Look, it's not a bad thing. I just need to concentrate and be left alone for a while. Can you do that?"

Eren looked hopeful, nodding and darting away. Levi wondered if the dog would actually stay quiet for a whole day.

A couple hours later, he got his answer. There was a loud crash from the kitchen and Levi swore, jumping out of his seat when he heard a cry of pain. Storming into the kitchen, half angry, half worried, he saw Eren on the floor with glass all around him.

The dog was on his back, legs over his head, as if he fell over backwards. He stared up at his owner, past his tail, with pleading eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Levi asked, holding his anger at bay. The dog shook his head, unmoving. Levi walked forward to examine the mess. "Were you trying to get a glass of water?" The dog nodded apologetically. Levi grabbed a mini sweeper and pan, then knelt on the floor. He started sweeping the glass pieces into the pan and noticed Eren was still in that odd position, watching him. "You can get up. Just make sure you don't step on any glass."

Eren moved slowly, trying to avoid the shards around him. Levi helped by sweeping away the glass near the dog so he had room to get to his feet. He didn't think about their proximity or positions. Eren wobbled on his legs, grabbing the counter to steady himself.

"Hold on, let me make sure you didn't land on any glass." Levi said and stood, checking the dog over for any cuts or scratches. When he didn't see any problems, he shooed the dog away. Eren slinked off, shoulders slumped.

After cleaning up the mess, he realized he spent more time that day taking care of the dog's messes than actually getting any work done. It took him almost an hour to get all the papers back in their correct boxes, trying to reorganize them so he could make sense of them when inputting the files onto the computer. He knew the dog didn't mean to be a hassle, but it seemed like every time he turned around there was something else to fix.

"That's it. I'm calling Erwin."

Thankfully his boyfriend was off for the day, relaxing after his latest mission. They would have spent some time together if Levi wasn't slammed with this assignment. He agreed to take Eren for a few days, and Levi figured the two would get along fine since Eren loved it when Erwin visited. They spent more time together than Levi did.

Now he just had to get Eren in the car and over to Erwin's place.

When he went into his room where he figured the dog would be—he usually curled up on his dog bed in the corner when he was in trouble—Levi attempted to coax the dog out. Once Eren knew he was being taken somewhere, he ran. Now Levi was chasing his dog around the house…again.

"Dammit Jaeger! You're not going to the vet!" Levi yelled. He took to calling the dog Hanji's name when he was angry, because it sounded more formal. Plus he wanted to get back at Hanji.

At the sound of the 'v' word, Levi heard a yelp, indicating Eren's position near the couch. He was hiding under the coffee table, trembling.

"Eren, I'm taking you to Erwin's. You remember him, right? Tall, blond, and handsome? Your best buddy? Yeah? Yeah." Levi said as he rounded the corner of the couch. He put out his hand. "Come on, don't make me drag you."

Eren gave a tiny growl, and Levi narrowed his eyes. The growl subsided into a whine. The dog was scared and confused, thinking he did something wrong and was going to be punished. Levi could see it in his eyes. Levi moved closer, slowly, hoping the dog wouldn't lash out. Grasping Eren's wrist, he pulled until the dog shot forward from beneath the coffee table and landed on his chest.

As if in victory, the dog's tail wagged a bit as he grinned down at him. Before he could dart away again, Levi gripped him in a bear hug and got to his feet, huffing and puffing.

"Shit, you're getting heavy." He muttered, carrying the dog outside once again after managing to grab his keys. Eren had his arms and legs wrapped around him, whimpering into his ear. Once again the neighbors wondered what went on in that house.

The car ride was similar to the one to the vet. Eren was fidgeting and antsy, doubting his owner's intentions of taking him to Erwin's. Levi had threatened to send him back to Hanji, take him to a boarding house, or leave him at the vet a few times. The dog didn't believe they were all jokes, whether Levi meant them to be or not.

"I'm not mad, I just need you to hang with Erwin so I can get this stuff done. Don't worry, I grabbed some toys and your blanket, and he can feed and take care of you there. Just _don't_ try to get in the shower with him. Unless he offers." Levi said, trying to soothe his dog's nerves.

Another whine was his response. Levi rolled down the window slightly and Eren leaned toward it, as if starved for air. "Look at all these big ass trees, Eren." The dog stared at the scenery as Levi drove, finally relaxing.

When they arrived at Erwin's apartment, Eren got antsy again. He sniffed the air, but there were too many people in the area to distinguish Erwin's scent. Levi had to grasp him beneath the armpits and haul him out of the car. Eren climbed onto his back, arms and legs once more wrapped around him. Sighing, Levi went up a flight of stairs and knocked on Erwin's door.

When it opened, it only took Erwin one second to start laughing. Levi glared at his boyfriend as he guffawed, while he felt Eren's tail wagging. He grinned, barking happily, and scrambled off of Levi to jump on the Commander.

"Hey there, buddy! Have you come to visit Daddy? Yeah?"

"Oh my god Erwin don't call yourself that around him." Levi blurted, flushing red. That term was reserved for bedroom talk.

"What? You're the mommy and I'm the daddy!"

"_No_ Erwin."

Two pouting faces met his glare and he gave up. Erwin stepped back to let them both in, but Levi knew he couldn't stay.

"Um, his stuff is still in the car, since I couldn't carry him and the toys at the same time. I'll go get it." Erwin nodded, watching Eren get acclimated to the new place as Levi darted back outside. When he returned, he put the stuff on his boyfriend's couch, giving him a peck on the lips before heading for the door.

"Hey wait, leaving so soon?" Erwin called after him.

They heard a crash and a yelp, both heads whipping toward the direction of the sounds.

"Yeah, sounds like you got a lot to handle. See you later!" Levi shouted over his shoulder as he ran down the steps.

"Levi! You better come back in a few days!" Erwin shouted over the railing. He watched his boyfriend speed off and chuckled to himself.

"Okay Eren, what's the problem?"

"I'm sorry, I bumped into a table." Eren mumbled, peeking around the corner.

"It's alright. Here, let me finish the tour. Levi brought your stuff, it's on the couch." Erwin said, striding forward. He showed the dog around his house, chatting casually about each room. "You can stay with me in my room or take the guest room. There's always the couch too if you prefer."

"I don't like to sleep alone." Eren stated, hugging Erwin's arm.

"That's fine, neither do I." Erwin smiled and ruffled the dog's hair. Eren smiled back at him. They made their way back to the couch, where Erwin was watching a movie. Something was gnawing at the back of his mind, however. "So…what happened?"

Eren looked at him with big eyes, not speaking.

"Levi said you were distracting him." Erwin poked the dog in the ribs. "What'd you do?" His tone was light and casual, unlike Levi's harsh monotone. He also had a smile, unlike Levi's usual frown.

Eren shrugged. "I didn't mean to. I was trying to stay out of his way, but…" Erwin gestured for him to continue. "But I love it when Levi stays home with me!" Eren exclaimed, eyes bright and tail wagging. "I like to play and run and sit in his lap and watch him work! But he didn't want me to. He wanted me to stay away. So I tried playing by myself, like normal when he's not home, but since he _was_ home, I ended up making a mess."

Erwin understood only part of what Eren said, considering some of it was just barks and yips. Nevertheless, he nodded.

"Yeah, he does that to me sometimes too. He's a workaholic. When he's focused on something, he doesn't like distractions, and will shut himself up in his room or office for hours. Sometimes I feel lonely when he doesn't pay attention to me."

"Yes! Lonely. I get lonely when he's not here, but sometimes when he _is_ here I am also lonely." Eren agreed.

"Why don't you tell him?"

Eren's tail stopped wagging and his ears drooped. He mumbled something the blond couldn't hear. When he was poked again, he gave a sheepish look. "You know why."

"Still shy around him?" Eren nodded. "It's not so bad. He's really not that mean if you give him a chance."

"Not mean. But…"

"What is it? Are you still afraid you'll say the wrong thing?"

"I…I tried…"

"What?"

The dog was blushing, fiddling with his hands, not making eye contact. Erwin had a feeling he knew what happened. He ran a hand through Eren's hair for reassurance.

"You'll get mad at me."

"Try me."

"I did a bad thing."

"Don't worry, I won't punish you."

"You'll get mad."

Erwin's patience was a fortress, but he was really curious now. When Levi called him earlier he sounded stressed and…embarrassed. He knew something happened they didn't want to talk about. He lifted Eren's chin, giving the dog a soft smile.

"Just tell me."

Eren's lip trembled. "I made a mistake. I thought he was accepting my feelings and got too excited. He called my eyes pretty. Is that flirting? I thought it was. But I took it the wrong way because he was upset with me."

"Eren…did you…did you _hump him_?" Erwin was on the verge of laughter. He knew this would happen one day.

Eren hid his face again, tensing. "I didn't mean to take! I didn't mean to claim!"

Erwin was confused for a moment, and then understood. Oh, right. He was a dog.

"Don't worry, I know. I've told you I don't mind if you have feelings for him. He's your owner."

"But you're his boyfriend." Eren whispered, still flinching away, expecting an attack. "I did a bad thing, because he is your mate."

"Oh, no, Eren…it doesn't really work that way. I mean, yes, we're dating, but…" Erwin looked down at his left hand, at the ring-less finger, and sighed. "I'm not mad. I'm actually amused. I'm sure he was a little freaked out."

"He threatened to kennel me." Eren whimpered, looking close to tears. "I don't like that cage. It's cold and not big enough and uncomfortable and scary."

"Hush, hush, it's okay. I won't let him put you in that cage." Erwin held the dog close, wincing at his own behavior when not taking into account Eren's feelings. This was serious to the dog, and Erwin was treating it like a joke. "It's alright, calm down. No one's mad."

"B-But what do I do?" Eren asked, snuggling close, tears soaking into Erwin's shirt.

"I'm not sure. He's weird about emotions. Maybe we can talk to him about it." Erwin suggested.

"You talk." The dog replied.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Levi asked a couple days later.

"He was a perfect little angel puppy." Erwin cooed, ruffling Eren's hair. The dog blushed, hiding his face in the long sleeves of an old sweatshirt Erwin let him wear. "We played, cuddled, watched movies, had a food fight, and talked about your weird habits!"

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me you bathed him." Erwin's shit-eating grin caught Levi's attention. He looked from the dog to his boyfriend. "Oh fuck, you didn't….no…_no_ Erwin. Bad! _Bad Daddy_!" Levi whacked him with a newspaper for good measure, but couldn't help to smile at Erwin's raucous laughter.

"Oh calm down, it was perfectly tame. He doesn't like baths very much and I was already in—,"

"Okay, you can stop now, thanks, moving on." Levi cut him off quickly, waving his hands. He strode into the house and started picking up Eren's toys. "It's nice to know my boyfriend and dog are getting more action than I am." He grumbled.

"Not gonna stay a while? I thought we could have a family moment."

Levi turned to glare at the blond. "Come on Eren, unless you wanna live with tall, blond, and handsome."

Eren smiled, tail wagging, as he glanced at Erwin, who patted him on the head. "See ya later, little Jaeger."

The dog bounced up to Levi and gave him a hug. "Yeah? You really wanna come back with me?" Eren nodded. "What, was Erwin mean to you?" The dog chuckled, shaking his head.

"He missed you." Erwin stated, arms crossed and expression soft. The unspoken 'so did I' made Levi's throat clench.

"Yeah, it was really quiet with this little mutt gone." And clean. But he wasn't going to say that out loud. He rubbed Eren's back and gave a small smile. The dog grinned up at him.

"Eren, why don't you take your stuff and go sit in the car. I want to speak with Levi for a moment." Erwin asked suddenly. Eren looked confused and wary, but after a reassuring nod he complied, grabbing his belongings and running out the door.

Levi quirked an eyebrow and Erwin took a few steps closer. "Are you alright?" he asked, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you…jealous?"

"What? No!"

"Levi…"

"_Erwin_…"

The Commander sighed. "Maybe we should spend more time together. I can take you out on a date like we used to do. Eren can stay with Hanji for the night or something."

"I can't right now."

"Why not?"

Levi wasn't looking at him. He wasn't sure why he felt so weird. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling. The dog had him messed up. Being away from Erwin for so long made him act strange.

Erwin gently lifted Levi's chin with a finger. "Hey, I love you, okay? Don't forget that."

That was right. Levi _was_ jealous. Eren and Erwin had the kind of relationship he wished he could have. But didn't he and Erwin have that kind of relationship? He felt like they were drifting apart. He wanted to get closer.

Erwin kept thinking about what Eren said when he confessed to trying to hump Levi. Claiming, ownership, mating. That was what dogs did. But didn't humans do the same? A jacket over the shoulders, holding hands in public, a ring on a finger, a vow, a kiss. They were all measures of ownership, though subtle. Titles like boyfriend/girlfriend, partner, spouse, husband/wife, fiancé, even the term relationship established a connection others weren't allowed to break. It didn't always stop someone, but it was binding for the people involved.

Have they been kissing enough? Holding hands? Sharing clothes and space and time and years? Should he leave a mark, some kind of sign telling the world they belonged together?

Erwin leaned in, and Levi's eyes drifted shut. Lips were claimed in a soft kiss.

"Marry me." Erwin whispered against Levi's mouth.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am not ashamed to use the "big ass trees" quote in every fanfiction featuring Levi. Also, "Marry Me" by Train came on while I was writing a certain moment, so yeah. Not where I thought this was going, but hey, I can dig it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Howl

**Chapter 4: Howl**

**Disclaimer: Bleh, trust me, Shingeki no Kyojin is better off in Isayama's hands.**

**Warning: This chapter is a bit darker and more violent (it's tame compared to my other stuff though, so rating remains the same).**

* * *

Levi went to bed still thinking about Erwin's proposal. He was shocked speechless for a while, staring into his boyfriend's eyes until they squeezed shut with laughter. He remembered getting flustered and stuttering out a 'yes' or something similar, because Erwin's eyes were bright and breathtaking and even now he forgot how to breathe.

Dazed yet blissful, Levi laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. There was no ring on his finger to gaze at, because it was so spontaneous, but he could imagine it. He briefly wondered what made Erwin ask so suddenly. Why now? Or, more specifically, why in that moment? He didn't have the mental capacity to figure it out right now, so he didn't worry about it.

Sleep. Yes. Erwin said he looked like shit and needed some rest. Levi closed his eyes and drifted…

He awoke to growling. Eyes springing open, body alert, muscles tense, fear pulsing through him. What was that sound coming from? Carefully, slowly, he raised his head and saw Eren crouched over him in a protective stance, head pointing toward the door and growling, teeth bared. He looked…different somehow. Aggressive, frightening, serious.

That was when he picked up on what his dog must have sensed. Faint noises were coming from the living room, and Levi just _knew_ someone was there. Eren was nearly between shifts, waiting, limbs stiff. Levi moved slowly again, sitting up on his elbows and assessing the situation. He had weapons scattered throughout the house, hidden so Eren couldn't hurt himself, but available if needed. A gun was in the drawer of his nightstand. A knife was under his pillow.

He reached for the gun, and saw Eren's eyes flash to him, his movements halting. What was that look? Eren was in defense mode, ready to strike at whoever came through that door.

"Eren, get back." Levi whispered, reaching for the drawer again. The dog's eyes flashed to him again, the growling intensifying. His shoulders bunched together as footsteps moved closer. Levi didn't dare speak, for fear of being heard. He didn't know why Eren was acting this way.

The dog gave a low, deep bark of warning. The sound sent chills up Levi's spine, freezing him in place.

The door burst open.

Eren roared and lunged forward at the attackers as they stormed the room. Levi called out, reaching for the dog who transformed mid-leap into his true form, a large German Shepherd. The dog's jaws latched onto the arm of a man holding a gun, ripping it down, sawing through flesh, swinging his head back and forth to dislodge the shoulder. The man cried out and aimed his fists at the dog's head, who avoided by jerking away, teeth still attached to the arm.

Everyone was shouting, some men came toward Levi, who snatched his gun and cocked it, firing without thinking. He was grateful for always keeping the gun loaded just for this purpose.

"Eren!" his voice was laced with fear, but not for himself. He saw combat first-hand. His hands were stained with blood, and he could sleep peacefully at night. But his dog was different.

At his owner's call, the dog whipped around, ripping the arm out of the attacker's socket and charging toward another who raised a knife over Levi's head. A shot rang out and the man dropped. Levi was on his feet, but Eren got in front of him, turning to face the one man left. He was screaming, clutching the rest of his hemorrhaging stub of an arm.

Levi pointed the gun at his head. "Who are you and what do you want? I'll only ask once."

"We're here for that _monster_." The man spat, glaring at the dog near Levi's feet.

Levi's eyebrows furrowed. "The fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm with the Military Police. That dog is a threat to our society and needs to be put down!"

"Explain yourself. You came into _my_ home unannounced, why should I trust you? You know who I am?"

"Of course, _Captain_, but this isn't your jurisdiction. Just hand the monster over."

"This is _exactly _my jurisdiction, because he's _my_ dog. He's only a threat to shitheads like you who try to break into someone's house in the middle of the night."

"Yeah? What makes you think he won't turn on you?"

Eren was growling the whole time, hackles raised, still a full dog standing in between the attacker and his owner. Levi glanced down at the dog and back up at the wounded man with a small smirk. "I highly doubt that. Now tell your superiors to stay the fuck away from me and my dog, or they'll have much worse to fear than a mere _animal_." Levi spat.

The man stood, trembling. Eren took a step forward and Levi put a hand out, stopping him. The man scrambled away, slipping on his own blood. Levi turned on the lamp and checked the bodies, making sure they were actually dead and searching them.

"You can stand down, Eren." He called over his shoulder. It was the first time he saw Eren in his complete form, and it bothered him that an attack in his own home caused it. He was also surprised by Eren's reaction. The boy padded over to him, looking down at the bodies coldly, yet his face was troubled. After gathering extra weapons and checking I.D.s, Levi stood and grasped him by the arms. "Are you alright?"

Eren nodded, not making eye contact. Levi checked him for wounds. Eren reached out tentatively and touched Levi's shoulder, then ran his hands along his owner's body—checking for wounds as well.

"I'm okay, they didn't get me." Levi assured him. Eren finally met his stare, eyes glistening with tears, and hugged Levi close. The dog buried his head in Levi's chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Shhh, it's alright." Levi hugged him back.

* * *

"They did what now?" Erwin's voice was calm, but Levi could see the anger building in those storm-ridden eyes.

He called his boyfriend over soon after the attack was over, knowing he needed to consult the Commander and also wanting his boyfriend near for comfort. It was odd. He didn't care if people came after him—they'd been doing it his whole life—but knowing they were after _Eren_ changed everything.

Levi gestured for him to follow into the room, pointing to the blood. "They came in straight through, after Eren barked. He caught one by the arm and held him while the other two went for me. I shot them both. One had a gun, the other a knife, when they attacked. I checked later, they had guns and knives hidden on them."

"And the third?"

"I questioned him, but he was bleeding pretty heavily. He just said Eren was a monster and needed to be put down. I don't know what the hell he was talking about, so I guess he was just babbling due to blood loss. I don't know why they would be after him."

"And you let him _go_?" Now Levi could hear the anger in Erwin's voice. The Commander was staring hard at him, jaw clenched.

Levi blinked. "He probably didn't get very far. He bled all over my fucking house. Most likely dead by now."

Erwin sighed and grit his teeth. Eren followed them throughout the house, hovering close, looking fragile. Levi reached out, brushing a hand through the dog's hair, who laid his chin on Levi's shoulder. Erwin's gaze softened.

"Well, I'm glad you're both okay." He finally said before pulling them into a hug. They were silent and unmoving for a while. "Let's get this place cleaned up, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll need to get new carpet now." Levi hissed, face scrunching in disgust.

"Cut a piece out for evidence. I want to test the blood against DNA and find out exactly who in the Military Police went after you. If they went rogue, this will be easier to deal with. If not…" Erwin put his hands on his hips.

"We'll take care of it." Levi finished. He took out a knife and started cutting out a square of blood. All the weapons he took off the bodies were piled together. The bodies themselves were wrapped in garbage bags and laid in a line at the front door.

"What will I tell them when I bring the bodies in?" Erwin asked.

Levi paused. "You can tell them the truth. See if they can give us an answer."

"Yes, I'm sure that'll go over well." Erwin rolled his eyes. "I'll come up with something."

"Have there been any complaints about dog shifters?" Levi suddenly asked. They glanced at Eren who was sitting on the bed, knees tucked up to his chest, watching them.

"The crime rate for their species is pretty low, even against each other. Only strays or berserkers have been known to attack anyone. I don't see why they would want to put Eren down."

"I need to talk to Hanji."

"Agreed. It's about time we pay the scientist a visit."

"We?"

Erwin glanced up at him, a small smirk on his lips. "Of course, we're a family." Levi stared at him, unused to that term. Erwin put a hand behind his neck, bringing his head forward for a kiss. "I love you, remember?" He smiled at the faint blush on the other man's cheeks.

Eren smiled behind his knees, tail wagging slightly.

* * *

_Dog shifters are fully capable of transforming into a full dog of their breed. At a young age, the shifting may be spontaneous and hard to control, but with proper training they can switch between forms easily. However, some dogs prefer to stay in one form over the other. When threatened or frightened, sometimes a shift is triggered to react according to the situation. If a shifter feels more comfortable as a dog in such an event, it may be hard to shift back—and vice versa. Trauma can also trigger a transformation, and the shifter may remain in that form until he or she feels safe. It is important for owners not to push a transformation, as it can cause mistrust and trauma in the relationship. If the shifter is injured in one form, it may be difficult to transform into the other without causing further injury. There are also medications available to control the shift, either by inducing it or inhibiting it, but these are not recommended for use on household pets, as it can put a strain on the dog and cause it to fear the owner._

* * *

Levi stayed with Eren as Erwin took the bodies and headed toward Military Police Headquarters. It made him worry, but his boyfriend was a clever man, and could be more intimidating than him when he wanted. Eren whined, pacing around the house. He wouldn't respond when his owner asked about the transformation. At one point he darted outside.

Levi went after him, but Eren was just standing in the front yard, watching the road for Erwin's return. He didn't like Eren out in the open, but he doubted the Military Police would try a second attack in broad daylight, so he went back to cleaning. They got as much blood out of the carpet and off the walls as possible, but Levi could still sense the filth and needed something to occupy his mind.

He was scrubbing the kitchen floor for no other reason than it was something to clean when he heard a yelp from outside.

* * *

Eren was waiting for Erwin to come back, standing in the front yard, ears perked up to listen for any cars driving by, when a scent drifted by him on the wind. He sniffed the air, curling his upper lip as a slow growl ripped through him.

Two dogs appeared around the corner, both large and aggressive as they prowled forward. The Husky was stocky, almost pure white with flecks of blond and tan, while the Great Dane was a deep chestnut brown, tall and limber. Their muscles bunched up beneath the fur.

Eren tensed, growling out a warning and crouching into a defensive position. When they charged, he shot forward, transforming once again in a ferocious snarl of fur and flying limbs. They collided, jaws snapping and paws swiping at each other. Eren's ears were pinned to his head, tail lashing out as he jumped on top of the Husky. The Great Dane bit down on his back leg and pulled him off. The Husky pounced, aiming for Eren's neck.

They were all vicious snarls, angry barks, and bloodcurdling howls as they fought. The German Shepherd clawed at the Husky's stomach with his legs, attempting to throw the other dog off or at least gouge out his stomach. The Great Dane tugged on Eren's tail, making him yelp.

* * *

Levi grabbed a nearby knife and ran out the door, stopping when he noticed the fight in his front yard.

Eren was on the ground in full dog form again, being pinned down by a Great Dane while a Husky gnawed on his neck. Levi gripped the knife and surged forward.

"Hey! Get the fuck off him!" He snarled, throwing the blade at the Husky. It struck his shoulder as the Husky moved away, leaving a gash to stain the white of his fur. The Great Dane jumped away, and the two dogs bolted down the road. They didn't have collars or any kind of identification, but Levi knew he would recognize those fur patterns if he saw them again.

Plus, Eren didn't exactly have a collar anyway, which was probably his fault, so who knows if the dogs belonged to a neighbor or were just strays.

"Eren! Are you alright?" Levi rushed forward, analyzing the wounds. The dog's fur was matted with blood, mostly around his neck. His legs had cuts and nicks, muscle and bone showing beneath the ripped fur. He was whimpering, breathing heavily, eyes squinting. Levi ran into the house to grab his keys and wallet, snatching some rags off the counter and slamming the door behind him as he picked Eren up and put him in the car, wrapping up his wounds with the makeshift bandages. "Don't worry, I'm taking you to the vet. Hang on Eren."

He sped through town, sliding into the emergency parking at the vet and dragging the dog out of his car. He carried him inside, shouting for help. Grisha was speaking with an attendant and glanced over. Ordering a few more doctors to the area, they got Eren on a stretcher and wheeled him into an exam room.

"What happened?" Grisha asked as he readied tools. The other doctors were checking Eren's wounds and putting an IV into his arm, preparing bandages.

"He was attacked by two other dogs, a Husky and Great Dane."

Grisha paused in his movements. "Really?" he blinked.

"I couldn't tell if they…I didn't know who they were or if they had owners. Is he…will Eren be okay?"

"We'll get him fixed up, don't worry. You can wait in the lobby for now, please."

Levi looked reluctant to go, but was ushered out by a nurse. He stumbled into a corner and called Erwin.

"Hey, Eren was just attacked by two other dogs."

"_What?!_" Erwin exclaimed over the phone. Levi heard shuffling on the other end of the line, and Erwin's voice was muffled, distant as he continued. "_Hold on sir, I need to take this. Yes, it has to do with the dog._"

"I'm sorry for interrupting…"

Erwin's voice was louder as he put the phone back to his lips. "_No, tell me what happened, it could be important to the case._"

"Case?" Levi's throat tightened, his voice cracking.

"_Don't worry, I'm taking care of it, but I need to know about Eren._"

"Right." Levi cleared his throat. "I was cleaning when I heard a commotion outside. Eren was in a fight with two other big dogs, he's at the vet now getting some help. The dogs ran but I managed to hit one with a knife in the shoulder."

"_What kind of dogs were they? Normal?_"

"I don't think so, I mean, one was a Husky and the other a Great Dane, but…they looked like they had a purpose. It wasn't just a regular dog fight. They were going for his neck. They would've killed him if I…if I didn't chase them off."

"_Collars? Any way to identify them? Which one did you cut?_"

"No collars, the Husky was white, mostly light secondary colors, the Dane was dark brown and huge. They didn't transform. I hit the husky on the left shoulder, it should scar over in either form."

"_Do you still have the knife? We can analyze the DNA of the blood._"

"Um…I think it's still in the yard."

"_I can swing by and get it. Are you alright?_"

"Yeah. How's it going over there? Do you think the attacks are related?"

"_I'm working it out with the Military Police. So far they're playing innocent about going after Eren. I've identified the three who came after you though. Listen, don't say anything about the dog attacks. Tell the vet to keep quiet too._"

"Why? Erwin, what's going on?"

"_They think Eren attacked other dogs. They think he's dangerous._"

"I thought you said they were playing innocent."

"_They aren't confirming or denying sending out a group to capture Eren, but they claim there have been reports about a vicious dog of his breed attacking others. They don't know for sure it's Eren, but…it doesn't look good. Especially with the guy's arm…_"

"We should've thrown it out or something." Levi grumbled. "Why would they think Eren is doing all this? He's been with me for months! Hanji gave him to me when he was a puppy."

"_Not really, I mean he's a teenager. They say…they say the dog responsible killed grown men when he was a child._"

Levi's eyes widened. Suddenly he saw Grisha appear from the exam room. "I gotta go, call you later. Stay out of trouble, okay?"

"_You too, love._" Levi hung up and stepped toward the doctor.

"He's doing fine, we bandaged the wounds and have him sedated. I gave him some pain meds and we did a few tests on his transformations. He's fine, able to switch forms like normal, but I suggest he maintain one form for his neck to heal. The wounds weren't too deep on his arms and legs, but his neck has bites and puncture wounds. I wrapped it and have some medication for you. You'll have to change the bandages every day at least, and make sure they stay clean."

Levi nodded. "Thank you so much." He exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I have to ask though…there was an incident earlier, so…"

"I won't reveal any details unless you give me express permission. Dog shifters and their owners are entitled to privacy."

"Thank you. Is there anything else you need from me? When can I take him home?"

"I just ask that you fill out this paperwork while Eren rests. He'll be tired and sluggish, and will need to remain inactive for a day at least. I'll check on him and let you know when you're done with the paperwork."

Levi nodded again, taking the clipboard and report attached. He sat back in the lobby and tried to concentrate on the questions.

* * *

The drive home was quiet, and Levi kept looking in the backseat at Eren, making sure he was still alive. The dog was sleeping, back in his normal human form, and occasionally whined or twitched.

Levi saw Erwin's car parked haphazardly in the driveway as he pulled in. There were still bloodstains on the grass of his yard, but he didn't see the knife. Opening the door, he saw Erwin in the kitchen, using makeshift utensils to test the blood on the knife he was holding. He glanced over when he heard the door open, watching Levi carry Eren to the couch and set him down gently. The shorter man joined the taller in the kitchen, watching.

They stared at the experiment, Erwin analyzing the results in his head, Levi analyzing Erwin's face, for a long time. The blonde's expression was solemn, brows knitted together, mouth set in a grim frown. Finally Levi let his head lean against Erwin's arm.

"It doesn't match any of the blood found earlier." Erwin finally commented.

"You think the two events are related?" Levi asked, barely above a whisper.

"No." Erwin replied. He practically glared at the blood on the knife.

"Just strays looking for a fight?"

"No."

"How do you know?" Levi lifted his head, curious as he watched Erwin's expression change to determination and confidence.

"It's shifter blood. The two men you killed weren't shifters."

"So?"

Erwin finally looked at him, eyes sliding to the corners. "These shifters weren't just strays. The blood is different from a pet's." Levi's eyes widened. "They're wild."

* * *

**Author's Note: I finally realized Eren (and the others) are like weredogs or dog shifters. I've literally been looking for the right word to describe them this entire time. Anyway, the plot thickens! *cackling* Please let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions, ideas, etc, feel free to let me know! Also, don't forget I have a tumblr, the url is titaniumshadow.**


	5. Chapter 5: Healing Touch

**Chapter 5: Healing Touch**

**Disclaimer: Still nope on owning Attack on Titan.**

_People have been asking me about pairings, so I'll try to clear it up: The main pairing, as of right now, is ErwinxLevi (Eruri). However, it is slow-building to Levi/Eren (Ereri). I don't want to give too many spoilers, but there will also be ErwinxEren and a threesome. I'm still deciding on the rest. Shit gets cray, okay? Just hang on guys~ (Oh, if any pairings are your notp, I apologize, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. I ship EVERYTHING in this fandom. So yeah)_

* * *

"Hanji, get your ass over here, _now_." Levi growled into the phone.

"_Why, is something wrong with Eren?"_

"Yes." He heard clattering and fumbling on the other end of the phone, then the rev of a car engine. Turning to Eren, who was laid up on the couch, he muttered "Well that got Hanji's attention."

He sighed, hanging up the phone when he realized Hanji probably just threw it in the car before taking off, because he could only hear driving. He wanted Erwin to be here now, he didn't want to do this alone. Unfortunately, the Commander was busy trying to find out why the Military Police broke into the house and tried to kill Eren, as well as researching the wild shifters who attacked Eren. Once again, Levi was left to deal with Eren by himself, wishing his boyfriend—fiancé, now—was there with him.

"How are you doing?" Levi asked softly, sitting next to Eren and running his fingers through the dark hair, scratching behind his ears. The dog whined, but not out of pain. "Do you want more medicine?" he gently lifted a wrist to check the bandages, noticing how they were healing normally. The dog might have scars, but otherwise his limbs worked fine. "Those fucking mutts are gonna pay." He hissed under his breath.

Eren whined again, shuffling around to rest his head in Levi's lap, curling up into a ball. Levi continued petting his head, waiting for Hanji to arrive.

* * *

It wasn't long until a loud pounding on the door started up. Levi stood carefully, moving Eren's head out of his lap. The dog pouted, watching him curiously as he opened the door.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Hanji screamed, bursting through the opening. Eyes fell on Eren, and the scientist ran to the couch. "Oh no! Who did this to you?"

"I kept trying to call you, shitty glasses. Erwin too." Levi replied.

"I was in the middle of an experiment and couldn't have contact with the outside world."

"You mean you forgot the outside world existed again."

"Levi," Hanji glanced up at him. "Tell me what happened."

"The Military Police broke in the other night. They were after Eren. Then some wild shifters attacked him and I rushed him to the vet. Erwin's taking care of the mess right now. Hanji, you have to tell me everything you know about his past."

Hanji's expression turned serious, looking back down at Eren. "I heard some rumors, but I didn't think…so that's what was going on."

"Hanji. This is important." Eren glanced between the two of them, curious yet wary. Levi looked at him pointedly. "He still won't talk to me, either. The doctor didn't think it was a problem, but I doubt it. Erwin doesn't think the two attacks are related, but it could hurt the case he's building up in Eren's defense. They think he's dangerous."

"All shifters are capable of being dangerous. They may be domesticated pets, but they're also part animal. Each one has the capacity for anything a human can do, from good to bad." Hanji murmured.

Levi knelt next to the couch. "So tell me. Did you breed him as an experiment, or use him in any experiments? How did you get him?"

"I found him, as a pup." Eren was pawing at Hanji, expression turning frightened, but the scientist rubbed his head, cooing in reassurance. "I took care of him for a while, but it was hard because of my work. I thought maybe you could do a better job, plus it looked like you could use a pet. I know Erwin works a lot, so I thought maybe you were lonely."

"Hanji." Levi growled. He didn't need to hear a lecture.

Hanji sighed. "I also thought you could protect him. And he could protect you."

"So you knew."

Hanji nodded. "They were trying to hurt him, and he retaliated in kind. If the Military Police caught him, they would have put him down. None of the pet rescue shelters wanted him. I thought he had potential. I thought he could be used in the Scouting Legion." Hanji paused, making sure Levi was keeping up. He nodded, urging Hanji to continue. "But he mellowed out. He wasn't vicious, even though he was never friendly toward other dogs. I think it was shifters, or men trafficking shifters, who did this to him."

"And his parents?"

"I have no idea, but I think they're both dead. A wild got his mother. He was very young at the time."

"So is he traumatized, and that's why he won't talk?" Levi asked.

Eren whined again, pawing at Hanji desperately. "Levi…"

"What?"

"Don't worry about that right now, okay?" Something behind those glasses told him to leave it be for now. "I want to check his wounds. What did the vet say? Do you have the medical report? Medication?"

"Yeah, I'll show you." As Hanji began the inspection, Levi grabbed the vet papers off a counter in the kitchen, along with the medication and bandages they gave him. "They said he should be fine, just to change his bandages regularly and give him these pain meds. They're already starting to heal."

Hanji nodded, taking the papers and looking them over. Eren squirmed a bit, looking uncomfortable.

"This isn't good, Levi."

"What?" The suddenness of Hanji's words caught him off guard. "Is he not healing properly?"

"That's not it." Hanji's hands were over Eren's belly, and he made whining sounds. "His skin is hot. Feel."

Levi touched Eren's stomach, who yelped and tried to wiggle away. "Is it a fever?"

"No, Levi. He's going into Heat soon." Levi blinked. Hanji sighed at his expression. "The recent events must have exacerbated the hormones and disrupted the natural process, unless you had something to do with it."

"Me?" Levi exclaimed. "Wait, is this about the humping thing? And his almost aggressive affection? Dammit Hanji, I kept asking about that."

"And I told you what needed to be done, but you obviously didn't listen. The doctor should've noticed as well." Hanji grumbled, flipping through the pages of the report. "Ah, yes, here it is. See?"

Levi took the page and stared at it.

_The stress and injuries involved could stimulate Heat, which was indicated during the first check-up. Take caution not to trigger this reaction while Eren is still injured, as it could damage the healing process._

"Shit."

"What I don't understand is why you haven't done anything already. He's been showing all the signs." Hanji said. Eren was currently trying to bury his head in the couch cushions, face red.

"What signs?"

"It's just like flirting. Although, it took you a while to realize Erwin was flirting with you at first, too…"

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Levi scowled, pointing to the dog.

"Right now? Nothing. You have to wait until he heals, but when he does you have two options: Pleasure him yourself, or find someone else who will. If not, you won't like the consequences."

"…what consequences."

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU NOT KNOW THESE THINGS LEVI?" Hanji burst, but it held more humor than menace.

"Maybe you should've thought about that BEFORE SHOVING HIM ON ME!" Levi replied, unable to hold his anger in check. He was stressed, and pissed off, and worried, and needed Erwin, and Hanji was just making things worse by bringing this up.

Eren flinched, covering his ears and curling up further as they argued.

"I _told_ you, I thought he would be safe with you, and I thought you could use some company for when Erwin was away! If I knew you were shit with pets, I would have just kept him!"

"Well then why don't you just take him back." Levi snarled.

Hanji gasped, and Eren's ears pricked up. The dog's face turned in horror, and before they could stop him he scrambled off the couch and ran out of the room.

"You made him cry. Jerk."

Levi sat down on the floor and rubbed his face. "I don't need this shit right now." He grumbled.

"You'll need to apologize."

"_You_ need to explain to me exactly why you didn't say anything about his past before. I think I had a right to know, especially since he's pretending to be mute." Hanji blinked. "Oh yeah, I know he understands me, and I _know_ he talks to other people. Nobody will tell me the truth, and it's pissing me off!"

"Just calm down. You're going to scare him. Look, it's too late now anyway. He's already bonded with you. Plus, I know you won't admit it, but you like having him around. You've gotten a lot better since he's been around."

"I hate you."

"Love you too~"

Levi sighed again, trying to compose himself. After a moment, he stood and plopped down on the couch next to his friend.

"Alright, so what else can you tell me?"

"I already told you everything, I promise."

"So the reports about a dog attacking other people, they were about Eren?"

"Yes, but he's not dangerous. It's only when he's provoked, and only toward other shifters. To be honest, I think the Military Police have a different motive for wanting him."

"What do you mean?" Levi asked. What else could they want the dog for?

Hanji looked into his eyes, expression serious again. "I think they see what I saw in him, that potential. I think they want to use him for dog fighting."

* * *

"Alright, since we don't know when those jackasses will strike next, I'm bringing you to work with me from now on." Levi told Eren. The dog looked wary but ready to comply. "I don't think it's safe for you to be home alone, especially with your injuries. Plus, I'm curious about the potential Hanji was talking about."

Eren's ears perked up and his tail gave a small wag. Levi frowned at him, crossing his arms. "You gonna say thank you or what? Come on, this silent act is getting old."

Eren looked like he was about to shit his pants. His mouth opened, but only a whine escaped.

"I'll give you an ice cream treat. Your favorite."

Eren fidgeted, whining some more, legs twitching.

Levi patted his knees, taunting him. "Come on boy, speak. Come on! I know you can do it!"

Eren let out a low whine, close to a howl. Levi patted his knees again. Eren's ears pinned back and the dog launched himself at his owner. Levi had a moment of shock before he was tackled to the ground. Before he could think of a counterattack, he felt Eren nuzzling his chest.

"Thank you." He heard the dog mutter.

"Fucking _knew_ you could talk!" Levi swore as Eren hid himself in his neck.

* * *

Eren was excited during the car trip to the Scouting Legion headquarters, staring out of the window and squirming in his seat.

"Quit taking your seatbelt off!" Levi hissed, slapping the dog's wrist as he went to unlatch the belt. The dog whined. "I don't _care _if it's uncomfortable, I'm not about to get pulled over because you want to stick half your body out of the window." Eren made an affronted sound. "We're almost there, just sit still."

Levi couldn't get Eren to say anything else, but he took the two word admission as a good sign. After checking his wounds again and making sure he was clean, they got in the car and were on their way.

"Here we are. Now, there will be other shifters around, but you need to behave. Got it? I don't want to have the Military Police sniffing around here. Don't wander off, don't leave my side, and absolutely _no_ sniffing butts."

He received another affronted sound from the dog, who gave him a disgusted look. Levi parked and got out, watching as Eren scrambled out and looked around, tail wagging.

"I swear if I need to put a leash on you…" Levi muttered. Eren's ears were laid back. The owner gestured to his side and Eren hurried over. Levi nodded and marched into the base.

"Hey, look who it is!" a soldier called, coming up to them. Eren immediately pinned his ears back and growled, baring his teeth. The soldier put his hands up. "Woahhhh…easy there."

"Jean what the fuck?" Levi asked.

"You need to calm your dog down." The horse-faced soldier joked.

"Excuse me?" The Captain's eyes narrowed, reminding the soldier who he was talking to.

"I mean, please don't let him bite me…sir." Jean's expression switched to compliance.

Eren was snarling, crouching into a pounce. "Eren." Levi's voice induced a change in the dog, who straightened and glanced to him, ears up again. Levi glanced to Jean and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Jean exclaimed. Eren growled at him again.

"What is your problem with pets?"

"_I'm_ not the one with the problem." Eren's lip curled up, showing his fangs.

"I'm gonna call bullshit on that."

"Good morning sir. Oh, is that Eren?" a small blond asked, walking up to them. The dog turned to the new arrival and smiled, tail wagging.

"Really Armin? Why does he like you and not me?" Jean scoffed, looking offended.

"I told you, you have a negative aura and they can sense it." Armin replied.

"Pfffft." Jean rolled his eyes, turning away.

"Arlert, do you have those reports?" Levi asked, walking toward his office.

Armin kept up with him. "Yes sir, right here." He handed over the papers. Eren walked close to him, examining the blond playfully. Armin smiled, petting his hair, and Eren bumped his nose into the soldier's palm. "He's cute." Armin giggled.

Levi glanced up from his reports to watch them interacting. "Yeah, uh huh." He muttered, sitting in his chair and reading the shitty papers with a sigh.

His eyes shot back up when he heard a loud _snap!_ followed by a shriek from Armin. Eren was playing with his straps, pulling on them and letting go, and Armin was half-laughing, half-screaming on the floor.

"Arlert."

"Y-Yes sir?" he said amidst giggles as Eren tried to lick his face, tail wagging enthusiastically.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" Levi prompted with an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, yes sir…sorry sir." Armin scrambled up and Eren tried to follow, latching onto his arm.

"Eren, you stay." Levi ordered. The dog whined, tail and ears drooping as he stood inside the doorway and watched Armin leave, who waved back at him with a smile. "I told you to behave. Armin is one of my subordinates, so don't mess with him, alright?" Eren yipped in response, coming around to his desk and attempting to climb into his lap. "Hey! Stop that! What did I tell you? Dammit Jaeger!"

Eren was nuzzling into his chest, trying to sneak a few licks onto his neck, when Mikasa knocked softly on the partly open door. Levi pushed Eren off, who landed on the ground and whined, pawing at him. Levi sighed, rubbing his face.

"Yes, Ackerman?"

"Armin said you brought the dog." She stated.

Levi glared down at Eren, whose tail thumped against the ground. "Yeah. I actually have a favor to ask you."

"You want me to train him too?"

"Yeah. Since you did well with the others and Krista has her hands full with Ymir."

"I understand. What's his name? Or should I be addressing him?" Mikasa asked, coming further into the room and peering around the desk at Eren. The dog sniffed the air, catching her scent, and looked at her over the top of the desk.

"Eren, but you can call him Jaeger when giving orders. And you can try to talk to him, but he's pretty selective on who he speaks with." Levi said, eyeing Eren.

"Eren?" Mikasa spoke to the dog. Eren's ears perked up and his tail wagged a bit. Levi watched, curious. "I'm Mikasa. I work with your owner. Would you mind if I trained you today?"

Eren glanced at Levi, who nodded and gestured for him to go over to her. The dog stood and walked around the desk to stand in front of her, still sniffing.

"So he doesn't like to talk?" she asked, letting the dog circle around her.

"He doesn't talk to _me_, but he's a chatty Cathy with everyone else." Levi muttered.

Mikasa gave a small smile and reached out to Eren, who paused and let her touch his cheek. "He's cute."

"Armin said the same thing."

"You don't think he's cute?" Mikasa asked casually, stroking the dog's hair. Eren turned to look at Levi expectantly, who glanced up and shrugged.

"Is Levi a big meanie? Hmm?" Mikasa cooed, chuckling at the annoyed expression the Captain gave her. Eren snickered.

"Just train him, Ackerman." He growled, shooing them out.

She smiled, leading Eren out of the room. The dog glanced back hesitantly, but Levi was engrossed in his paperwork.

"Come on, I can teach you how to fight and show you around the base." Mikasa told him. Eren followed her. "If Annie were here, she could help, but she's not feeling well so I left her at home. Maybe Krista will let Ymir teach you some things."

Eren's ears perked up at all the names. She glanced at him as they walked. His eyes roamed the base, and he seemed friendly to everyone who passed by—except Jean, who he still growled at and tried to claw his face off when he got too close to Mikasa.

"So you don't talk to Levi?" she asked suddenly when they got to the training field. Eren stiffened, glancing at her. He shook his head. "Why? Is he actually mean to you?"

"No!" Eren exclaimed, then snapped his mouth shut. Mikasa waited until he worked up the nerve to speak again. "Just…nervous."

"But you'll talk to other people?"

"Yes. I talk to Erwin, and…the doctor."

"That's good. Have you told them how you feel about Levi?"

Eren blushed, fidgeting with his shirt. She ruffled his hair and he ducked his head. "Yes…" he said eventually. "But I can't tell him. Hanji…"

"Oh? You know Hanji too?"

"Hanji found me when I was younger and took care of me until Levi became my owner." Eren explained.

Mikasa nodded, putting the pieces together. She and the scientist discussed the dog extensively since he first appeared. "But you like him, right?" Eren nodded. "He _is_ intimidating…I guess. Maybe Armin can help you talk to him. He's good at that stuff. As for me, I'll make you a soldier."

"Soldier?" Eren tilted his head to the side.

"Yes. We have shifters in the military, usually owned by a soldier or high-ranking officer, although they are all free to join of their own will. I think Levi wants to see if you can be a soldier like him." She scanned the training field, then pointed. "There they are, that's Krista and Ymir. See how they work together?"

Eren looked where she was pointing to see a small blonde woman sparring with a taller, dark-haired shifter. He gave a small growl.

"You don't like other shifters?" Mikasa asked, walking over to them anyway. Eren shook his head, following at a distance. "Maybe he wants to fix that too."

"Hey Mikasa. Who is this?" Krista greeted, smiling. Ymir frowned, getting in between them. The dogs snarled at each other, getting into defensive positions. "Oh Ymir, stop that." Krista poked her.

"This is the Captain's dog, Jaeger. He wants me to train him, but he doesn't work well with shifters, I guess." Mikasa answered, watching Eren bare his fangs at Ymir, glaring.

"She's not good with others either." Krista laughed. "But what are those?" she pointed to the bandages on Eren's neck and arms.

"I think…that was from the attack." Mikasa murmured. Eren's growl stuttered as he glanced at her. Ymir narrowed her eyes at the wounds.

"No wonder he doesn't like other dogs! Didn't the Commander say they were wild? And the Military Police attacked them too, right?" Krista said, pushing Ymir away as she tried to advance against Eren.

Mikasa nodded and turned to him. "Jaeger." The dog stopped growling and looked at her expectantly. "Do you want to train with Ymir? You don't have to, but I know Captain Levi will be happy if you try."

Eren considered, glancing at Ymir while Krista was trying to calm her down. "If she doesn't try to kill me." he muttered.

"Don't worry, Ymir will play _nice_, and spar like she does with the others. Right, Ymir?" Krista prodded her, tone stern.

"Tch. Tell that brat to have some respect for his elders." Ymir spoke. Krista smacked her arm. "Fine. I'll go easy on him." Her tone was protective as she stepped forward.

"Jaeger, please try to stay calm. This is just for practice, okay? She won't hurt you unless she thinks you're a threat." Mikasa told him as he walked toward Ymir. The dog turned, nodding.

Ymir threw the first punch, with Eren jumping away to dodge. She kept pressing the attack, but her movements were different from a human's, more primal and instinctive. He was used to this kind of fighting, but held back as he was told. A crowd was forming around them, watching. Eren was a bit out of practice, and Mikasa could tell he did the real fighting when protecting himself or someone else.

"Eren, how did you fight when those wilds attacked you? How did you defend Levi when the Military Police broke in?" she asked.

"Ymir, don't let him come after me." Krista added, noticing Mikasa's tactic. They were trying to induce the dogs' protective instincts and put more pressure on the fighting.

Eren's eyes flashed, locking on Ymir as an enemy as he launched forward, claws striking. Ymir let out a snarl and lunged. Their hands locked together, nails digging into skin, as they tried to overpower each other. Ymir kicked at his stomach and he tried to back away, but her grip held too tight for him to break. She moved forward, pushing him back and out of balance. He turned sideways as they fell, kicking back at her stomach. They laid on the ground, hands still locked, kicking at each other and growling. Ymir attempted to turn Eren on his back and they ended up rolling around in the circle formed around them.

"Easy, Ymir." Krista called.

"Take her out, Jaeger." Mikasa said.

"Hey, shouldn't they be more careful?" Krista asked, looking at the fight worriedly.

"I want to see what he can do." Mikasa replied, crossing her arms.

The snarling and rolling got more aggressive. Cries of pain came from the ball of writhing limbs on the ground. Mikasa noticed one of Eren's bandages was torn open, revealing the bloody wound. Ymir was attacking those vulnerable points, shredding the protective covers and re-opening them.

"I said play _nice_, Ymir!" Krista yelled. She turned to Mikasa. "We need to stop them before things get out of hand. I don't think the Captain will be happy if she rips his dog to shreds."

"Eren…"

The fight changed sharply. Eren was defending himself from Ymir, trying to protect his wounds, until suddenly he threw himself at her, pinning her down and howling in her face. He looked completely different from before, eyes even shifting to a yellow-ish color. Ymir looked pissed, snarling at him and snapping her jaws, trying to latch onto his neck.

"There it is." Mikasa whispered, nodding to herself. "Enough, both of you. Jaeger, get off."

"Ymir, back down." Krista ordered, noticing the glint in Mikasa's eyes. She saw what Mikasa was referring to in Eren.

The dogs grudgingly de-tangled themselves from each other, standing and brushing the dirt off their clothing. Krista grabbed Ymir's arm to keep her from attacking again.

"You'll pay for that." She snarled at Eren.

The dog glared at her, ears still pinned back, but Mikasa laid a hand on his shoulder. "You did very well. I'd love to see what you can do in your other form, but your wounds need to heal first. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

She pulled and he allowed himself to be dragged away, still shooting glares at the other dog, but beginning to calm. The crowd muttered in approval. Ymir was still unhappy about the results.

"You cheated, playing dirty like that by going after his wounds." Krista frowned, poking at her playfully.

"I wasn't trained to fight fair." Ymir countered with a smirk.

* * *

"What happened?" Armin asked when he saw Eren.

"I let him spar with Ymir." Mikasa told him, cleaning the wounds the other dog re-opened.

"The Captain will get mad at you." He muttered, rubbing Eren's back comfortingly.

"He told me to train him, that's what I'm doing." She shrugged. Eren licked Armin's hand, tail wagging. "Hey, Armin…"

"Hm?" Armin scratched behind Eren's ears, who hummed and leaned closer to him.

"You should teach him how to woo the Captain."

Mikasa's words had Eren nearly falling over and Armin blushing, blinking rapidly. "W-What?"

"He's going into Heat soon. I can tell by the way he fought with Ymir. You know how stubborn the Captain is."

Eren whined at her, trying to hide his face in Armin's shirt. "Why me?"

She shrugged again. "You're better at romance than I am. Plus, you're good with strategies. I thought you could help."

"Well…I can try." Armin said, rubbing Eren's back again. "What do you think, Eren?" The dog glanced up at him meekly. "You're so cute, I don't know how the Captain doesn't see it."

"Stubborn." Mikasa stated. Eren nodded.

"Alright, I'll think of something."

* * *

"How did the training go? Did he listen? He didn't try to hump you, did he?" Levi questioned when she brought the dog back to his office.

"It went well. I had him spar with Ymir." She answered.

"You did what."

"He's fine, I re-bandaged the wounds. I can see what Hanji meant."

Levi sighed, gesturing for Eren to come to him. The dog complied happily, tail wagging as he crawled into Levi's lap again, licking his face. Levi ignored it as he checked the wounds on his arm and neck.

"Who won?" he asked absently, checking for other wounds or bruises.

"He did."

Levi stopped, looking up at her and then back down at Eren. The dog gave him a sheepish grin, nuzzling him.

"Oh, and he's going into Heat soon, so you should take care of that." She threw over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Ugh!" Levi leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face. Eren wrapped his arms around him in a hug, shifting in the chair to straddle the Captain. "Eren…" The dog's tail wagged as he looked into Levi's steel eyes with a hopeful expression. "Get off."

Eren blinked, titling his head to the side. Levi narrowed his eyes, pushing lightly on his chest. The dog glanced down and then scrambled backward, hitting the desk and wincing before his feet hit the floor.

"S-Sorry…" Eren whispered, rubbing his tailbone where it hit the desk.

Levi didn't think of how Eren looked for those brief moments in his lap, back against the desk. Nope. Not one bit.

* * *

**Author's Note: Slowly but surely. Guess what happens in the next chapter? I'm still deciding on a scene between Eren and Jean, because on one hand it kind of escalates the ereri build, but on the other it's straying onto a dangerous path I at least **_**try**_** to avoid when possible. Hm. We'll see.**


	6. Chapter 6: Some Like It Hot

**Chapter 6: Some Like It Hot **

**Disclaimer: Pffft. I don't own Attack on Titan.**

**Warning: Heat. No seriously shit gets heavy for this chapter.**

_Fuck it I'm going there with the Erejean thing._

* * *

The next day, Eren was excited to go to work with Levi. The Captain was a bit wary, given what happened yesterday, but he couldn't deny the large eyes and wagging tail in front of the door. Plus, he hoped keeping Eren busy with training would prevent him from going into Heat because he was too chicken-shit to deal with it. He hoped he could stall for as long as possible until he could figure out what to do, despite everyone's warning against waiting.

Levi kept glancing at Eren in the car, looking for any signs of his dog being horny. So far, all was well. The dog didn't try to hump him in his sleep—at least as far as he knew—so he felt safe for now. He needed to talk to Erwin.

* * *

"You want to dump him on me again today, sir?" Mikasa asked when they walked into the base. At Levi's scowl, she gave a small smile. "I'd be happy to train him again." Eren jumped on her, barking excitedly and trying to lick her face. "Would you like that Eren?"

"No sparring with Ymir. Just teach him some basic moves and put him through the course. He still needs to heal." Levi ordered, pointing at her.

She gave a salute as he walked away. "Yes Captain."

"Quit mocking me!"

* * *

"Okay Jaeger, get into a fighting stance." Mikasa said. Eren put his fists up, feet apart, knees bent. She walked around him, checking his posture. "Good. Now jab forward." His arm shot out, turning as he struck. "Don't completely extend. Keep your elbow slightly bent or else you'll break your arm." She instructed.

"Hey Mikasa!" Krista called, running over to them. "How are you doing today, Jaeger?"

Eren smiled at her, getting out of his stance, and yipped.

"The Captain said he wasn't allowed to spar today, so if Ymir is looking for a rematch she'll have to wait." Mikasa said.

"I figured as much. I just wanted to make sure he was doing okay with his injuries." Krista replied, tussling his hair. He closed his eyes, humming.

"He's healing pretty quickly. I'm more concerned about something else the Captain is neglecting…"

Eren whined at her.

"What is it? He looks pretty healthy, although…" Krista began, putting a finger to her chin and looking closely at the shifter. "Is he close to Heat? Is that why he got really violent with Ymir yesterday? That would explain her hostile reaction to him."

"Yeah, but the Captain is in denial." Mikasa nodded. Eren looked away in embarrassment.

"That's not good. Does he realize what will happen?"

"Probably not as much as he should. He's already been told multiple times, but he just won't listen. I'm not really sure why." She looked at Eren and brushed some hair out of his face. "He's cute, friendly, energetic…I know he's dating the Commander but I didn't think he was so strict."

"I thought Eren would be more his type than the Commander…has he thought of a mate?"

The shifter whined again, pawing at them. "Oh shush. Feel free to weigh in if you want." Mikasa told him. Eren shook his head.

"Too shy to make a move? C'mon, you live with Levi, you know where he sleeps and showers and shits." Krista said, surprising Eren. "It's obvious you're in love with him."

"Not to the Captain. And I don't know if he's asked anyone or looked into finding Eren a mate. I wouldn't mind asking Annie, but you know how she is. They might not get along."

"Yeah, and Ymir doesn't like males. Plus she refuses to be with anyone but me during Heat."

Eren sniffed the air, smelling food, and took a few steps toward the other building. He glanced back, watching Krista and Mikasa discuss his sexual appetite with each other. While they were distracted with conversation, he darted away, following his nose.

Mikasa showed him the dining area yesterday, so the place was familiar when he walked in. Licking his lips, he went straight for the kitchen.

"Hey there, buddy." Jean greeted him with a smile. The dog's ears laid back against his head as he growled. "Damn, you still don't like me, huh?" the soldier frowned. Eren noticed the tray of food he was holding and the growling died down. "Oh, you want this?" Jean moved the tray in Eren's face, teasing him.

The dog barked, swiping at the tray, which was moved out of his reach. He growled again, baring his teeth. There weren't a lot of people in the dining room, and the ones who were didn't seem to care that Jean was being backed into the hallway by an angry shifter.

"Hey, get your own! This is mine, you bully." Jean scolded, trying to keep the tray of food away from the dog's greedy hands. The dog barked again, low, and crouched down, preparing for a pounce.

"Did you hear that?" someone whispered in an adjacent hall.

"That's what he sounded like!" another exclaimed. He was shushed and the voices grew quiet, but Eren picked up the sound of footsteps coming closer.

Eren growled now at the intruders, sniffing the air. Jean looked confused, glancing around to see who was talking. They both glanced around the corner. "Military Police? What are _they_ doing here?"

"There he is! That's the dog who tore my arm off!" one of the men shouted, pointing at Eren. The dog bared his teeth, ready to attack, but Jean dropped his tray to grab Eren by the arm, dragging him away when a rifle appeared in the other Military Police member's hand.

"Come on, we gotta run!" Eren tried to get out of his grip, wanting to rip their flesh with his teeth and claw their faces off. They ran into a small room and Jean shoved him into the closet, getting inside and closing the door. They heard footsteps running by and waited. After a moment, they heard the footsteps returning and the door to the room opening.

Jean put his hand over Eren's mouth, knowing he was risking losing his hand. The dog was still struggling, so Jean had to restrain him before their position was found out.

"He has to be here."

"Someone already saw us, they'll tell Levi or Erwin."

"This is our only chance! I want my revenge."

"Use the whistle."

Jean was holding Eren close to him, one hand over his mouth to stifle the growls, another around his waist and keeping his arms locked between them. He couldn't stop Eren's ears from perking up when a sharp, high-pitched sound reached them. Jean could barely hear it, but he knew it was like a siren to the dog. Eren winced, squirming. Jean held tighter.

"Maybe he's not in here. He would've come running."

They heard howling outside from the other shifters and ran out of the room.

Jean held onto Eren for a few more minutes, making sure they were gone. Even then, he only loosened his grip. "Well, looks like they were after you." He said as they stepped out of the closet. He still had a grip on Eren, who looked around warily, growling slightly. Jean was smirking at him. "You should thank me for saving your ass."

Eren glanced at him, half-glaring.

"Hmmm…how about a kiss? You're a cutie, and I bet you're all bark and no bite." Jean suggested, leaning close. Eren bared his fangs, growling deeper. "Hey, they might hear you and come back. C'mon, just a little smooch and I'll leave you alone." Jean whispered.

Eren looked around, hyperaware of how close Jean was getting. He held back a whine as his skin grew hot at the contact, body reacting to Jean's scent. He knew he was close to Heat—too close—to really control his body's response. Turning to face Jean, he allowed the soldier to close the distance, lips connecting.

Jean's hand moved to the back of Eren's head, keeping them together as his thumb rubbed against his neck. The dog gasped, melting into Jean's body as his mouth opened in a pant. Jean took advantage, deepening the kiss with his tongue. They pressed against each other, Eren clinging to him.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Levi yelled from the doorway.

Eren shrieked and jumped away from Jean, wiping his mouth. Jean, for his part, had the nerve to look surprised. "Um…I rescued him from the Military Police."

"That didn't look like a rescue attempt, Kirstein…" Levi growled, stalking forward. The shifter watched his movements carefully.

"I just…he was thanking me for…they were just here!"

Levi glanced at Eren and knew something was wrong. The dog looked weak, panting and sitting on the ground, staring at him hungrily with tears in his eyes. "I'll deal with you later." He told Jean. "Come on, Eren. Let's go home." he held a hand for the dog, who leapt into his arms. Levi carried Eren down the hall.

Mikasa approached. "Sir, what's wrong? He was only out of my sight for a few minutes, I thought he was just getting some food…I…" she said, trailing off.

"I need to take him home. Search the entire base for the Military Police. They were after Eren. Detain Kirstein too and question him." Levi ordered.

"Yes sir!" Mikasa went in the direction Levi indicated, pulling Jean out of the room and calling to a few other soldiers.

* * *

Eren squirmed, whining in the car as he clawed at his seatbelt. He was breathing heavily and dripping with sweat.

"Hold on Eren, we're almost there." Levi said, keeping an eye on him as he drove. He didn't know what he was going to do once they got home. He would probably have to call Erwin or Hanji. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

He pulled into the parking spot and got out of the car, walking around to the passenger side where Eren was curled up against the door. He pulled the shifter out, carrying him inside.

"You're…burning…" Levi muttered, setting him down on the couch. The dog clung to him, whimpering and panting. Levi tried to tug his arm away, wanting to be far away from the dog in that moment, but Eren pulled him down. Before he realized what was happening, Eren was wrapping his arms and legs around him, rubbing himself against Levi's side.

"Eren! Get off, let go!" Levi pushed the dog away, who continued humping him, trying to bite his neck, nails digging into his shoulder. As Levi tried to lean away, he ended up falling against the couch with Eren on top of him. "Jaeger!" he yelled, trying to get the dog's attention. Eren kept trying to get closer, mouthing at any part of Levi he could get at. He was already moaning, yearning for Levi's touch.

Levi managed to scramble away, out of Eren's grip, who slipped as he tried to follow him. Soon he was being chased through the house and wound up locking Eren in the bathroom.

"Shit!" he yelled, running a hand through his hair. His heart was racing madly and he was breathing heavily, hands shaking. He didn't know what to do and it frightened him. Eren was in pain, howling and scratching at the door. Levi had to block it so Eren couldn't just turn the knob and leap out at him. He paced the apartment, hands in his hair, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to come up with a solution. Groaning, he knew what he had to do.

"Hanji, I need your help."

He heard his friend sigh on the other end of the line. "_What did you do now?_"

"It's Eren…"

"_What's wrong? Is he not healing properly?_" Hanji asked, tone more concerned than a moment ago.

"The Military Police came to the base today and were after Eren. I think…something happened and now…" Levi wasn't sure how to phrase it, so he trailed off.

"_IS HE STILL ALIVE? LEVI TALK TO ME! WHAT HAPPENED TO LITTLE EREN BOO?_" Hanji screeched.

Levi winced, pulling the phone away. "He's alive, you idiot! But he's in Heat now. Kirstein was making out with him, got him all hot and bothered, and now I can't stop him!"

There was silence on the other line, and Levi wondered if Hanji hung up to drive over. After a moment of wondering whether he should speak up, he heard loud laughter.

"_He's trying to hump you again, isn't he?_"

"He did, but I locked him in the bathroom. I think he's destroying it though."

"_Leviiii! What did I tell you? Go have sex with the poor thing before goes nuts!_" Hanji yelled.

"I think we're passed that point. I need your help."

"_Shit, you done fucked up now._ _You know what to do."_

"I am _not_ going to fuck my _dog_, Hanji. I have a boyfriend! A fiancé! A hot, unbearably distant fiancé who I wish was here right now because…"

"_Levi…_"

"No. _No_, Hanji."

"_Call Erwin._"

"NO!"

"_CALL HIM OR I WILL!_"

"DAMMIT HANJI!" Levi hung up, throwing his phone on the couch and sitting down with his head in his hands. He sighed, taking a few deep breaths, then picked up the device again. He stared at the screen, listening to Eren whine and keen and make a mess of the bathroom.

He scrolled through his contacts and pushed the call button. When a smooth voice answered, he said, "Erwin, I need you."

* * *

Erwin shook his head and sighed, closing his eyes. "Why did you wait so long?"

"Shut up." Levi grumbled, pouting on the couch.

"You're being immature."

Levi glared at him. He was clearly uncomfortable and upset, but Erwin was being too stern. He wanted Levi to learn from this.

"You don't have to do this…actually, I don't think I _want _you to do this." Levi mumbled.

"You should've thought of that a week ago, when he first started showing symptoms. You waited too long." Erwin told him, crossing his arms.

Levi groaned, leaning his head back. "You know I'm not good at this shit, Erwin." He whined.

"I'll take him back to my apartment for a few days. You know this will put the investigation on hold until I can get back. You'll have to work it while I'm gone."

"Nooooo."

"Levi."

"Fine." Levi growled, not making eye contact. "Just…be careful. Give him what he wants until he's normal again…and then come back to me."

"Levi, it's not like I'm cheating on you, doing this. He's a shifter, he has needs which you've been neglecting. I wouldn't be mad at you if—,"

"It's not going to happen, Erwin. I don't trust him like I trust you."

They glared at each other, Erwin winning after a few minutes. He walked to the bathroom door, pushing aside the furniture Levi piled in front of it. As soon as the obstacles were removed, Eren burst through the door, jumping on Erwin and crying loudly. It took him a while to notice it was Erwin carrying him away, and not Levi whose arms he was in. He looked confused, but grateful, glancing at Levi on the couch, head buried in his hands and shoulders hunched, as Erwin walked out of the door.

"Shit…" Levi seethed.

* * *

**Author's Note: I lied you get the smut in the next chapter. If you guys have any suggestions or ideas for scenes of future chapters just let me know here or on tumblr! I have everything planned up to a certain point and then it's up to fate and the wild blue yonder.**


	7. Chapter 7: Some Feel the Heat

**Chapter 7: Some Feel the Heat**

**Disclaimer: Song lyrics from Robert Palmer because I can't help myself. Isayama owns Attack on Titan.**

**Warning: Okay here's the Eruren smut you've all been anxiously waiting for.**

* * *

Eren was curled into a ball on the couch, with Erwin patting his back. "I'm sorry your owner is a coward." He murmured. The dog shifter whined in response, shaking and sweating. "I know it's not the same, but I'm willing to offer myself as a substitute, if you don't mind." The dog's ears perked up. "After all, we always end up cuddling in the morning when I spend the night." Erwin smiled, watching Eren uncurl and stare up at him with wide eyes.

"You…" Eren began, unsure. "You'll participate in Heat with me?"

"Yes, if you're comfortable with that." Eren nodded vigorously. Erwin chuckled, stroking Eren's hair and leaning in. "Just let me know what you like and anything you prefer not to do."

"I…haven't really…it's my first Heat." Eren whispered timidly.

"Oh?" Erwin grinned, remembering all the times Hanji rambled on about shifters and Heat. He was glad for once that he paid attention. The dog shifter blushed, hiding his face. Erwin smiled, lifting Eren's chin with a finger. "Hey, don't worry. I'll take care of you."

He could feel the hot skin on his fingertip, and saw Eren's eyes glazed over as the Heat overtook him. The dog whined as Erwin's fingers slid down his neck, lightly teasing his collarbone. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against skin, and Eren shuddered. He quickly picked Eren up and carried him to the bedroom before things got too far.

Laying the dog down, Erwin opened a bedside drawer and took out the necessary accessories for sex: lube and condoms. Eren was squirming on the sheets, clothes sticking to sweaty skin. Erwin put his knee on the bed and bent down, lifting Eren's shirt over the dog's head, who shuddered again at the cool air. His nipples were already tightening, goose bumps scattered on his skin.

Erwin undressed swiftly, watching Eren closely. He wanted to take this slow, be gentle, but he could already tell the Heat was too strong and they would end up getting rough. Plus, he wasn't sure how dominant Eren would be during the process. The way Hanji explained it, Heat could make a dog submissive or dominant, depending on the partner, the dog's preferences, how much control they had, and other environmental factors.

He figured he would test the boundaries first, get his feet wet before jumping in. Eren wasn't in complete control of himself at the moment, so Erwin had to be careful not to frighten or take advantage of him in this state.

The dog was tugging at his pants, trying to pull them off. Erwin helped, and Eren sighed in relief. The blond leaned down further, positioning himself over Eren, keeping his legs on either side of the shifter's hips.

"Eren, are you ready?" he asked softly. The dog merely whined again, reaching for him. Erwin kissed him on the lips, tentative at first, but Eren pushed them closer, opening his mouth and biting Erwin's lip. He was caught off-guard for a moment, then took control of the kiss.

Eren writhed beneath him, clawing at his back. Erwin felt slick skin rubbing against his own with the shifter's every movement. He wrapped an arm around Eren, holding him, and the dog arched, nearly bending in half to make their bodies meet. Erwin made a sound deep in his throat that Eren responded to immediately with one of his own.

A challenge for dominance.

Erwin looked him in the eye, and Eren didn't back down. The color changed to yellow, and he seemed like a different person—powerful, intimidating, and ferocious. This must have been the side of Eren who attacked those Military Police thugs and fought the wilds who attacked him. Erwin wasn't a pushover, however. He was used to being on top and in control. Rolling his hips to make his point, he leaned in to bite Eren on the neck.

The dog howled, kicking and flailing. Clearly it was a sensitive area. Erwin didn't want to hurt him, so he let go and licked the area for reassurance. Eren bared his teeth and struck forward, biting Erwin back.

"Hey!" the deep, commanding voice subdued the dog only slightly, who held on with both teeth and limbs, wrapping himself around Erwin tightly. The Commander wouldn't give up, however. He wrestled Eren until he was pinned to the bed. "Easy. We're doing this my way for now." He told the dog, who narrowed his eyes but began to relax.

Erwin smiled. "That's better." He murmured, kissing Eren's neck and listening to the keens and moans the action elicited. He spread the dog's legs, dipping his fingers into the lube and coating them. Gently, he poked at Eren's hole, testing for resistance. The dog yipped out of surprise and arousal. Erwin pressed his thumb against the whole, pushing, and Eren arched again, claws digging into his shoulder.

"Shhhhh, relax now." Erwin whispered in his ear, and he felt the shifter submit. One finger edged inside, slowly, carefully. The dog let out a long, high-pitched whine. The finger curled, poking at the walls inside, letting Eren adjust. He placed soft kisses along his collarbone, jawline, and cheek.

The dog nuzzled his neck, encouraging him to go further, lightly nipping anywhere he could reach. Erwin slid another finger in, keeping it close to the first and feeling Eren tighten around him. The dog squirmed, eyes squeezed shut. After a moment Erwin moved his fingers apart, scissoring. The shifter jerked, eyes opening with a gasp, neck bared. Erwin went for it, kissing and sucking on it as his fingers moved inside Eren, drawing out moans and squeaks.

He inserted another finger, quicker with Eren's desperate panting and clawing. The shifter's legs clenched around him, trying to draw him in further, hands still gripping Erwin's shoulder and back. Eren started biting again and Erwin flexed his fingers, spreading them as wide as they could go. The dog made sounds he never heard from a human's throat before, writhing again.

It was so hot, he was sweating and could practically see the steam rising from their bodies. Eren was a furnace, Erwin's fingers burning. He took a deep breath before aligning himself. Eren relaxed when he felt the tip of Erwin's cock press against his hole, rubbing the rim. He howled again when it entered him. Erwin groaned at the scalding heat that sent a jolt through his body, forehead pressed into Eren's neck, eyes closed and lips parted as he breathed out.

He moved slowly at first, going in a little and pulling out, feeling Eren pulsate around him. He was bigger than three of his fingers, but the shifter demanded more. His legs were wrapped around Erwin's hips, squeezing, pushing him in farther. Erwin went in more each time, making the dog feel like he was being teased when really he just didn't want to hurt him. Soon neither of them could handle the agonizing pace and sped up.

Erwin knew when he hit Eren's prostrate when he started barking wildly, howling and keening with frantic limbs. His hand shot down to his own dick, squeezing it, but Erwin pushed the hand away. "Now, now, no need for that." His own hand took over, surrounding Eren's cock and pumping in time with his thrusts.

The dog thrashed, licking at his jaw, cheek, neck, shoulder. Erwin found the right angle and kept ramming in, hoping his neighbors couldn't hear the yowling created by each thrust. Eren's legs were moved onto his shoulders, where they hung limply, thighs occasionally spasming and twitching.

At the height of his climax, Erwin gave a throaty yell, while Eren practically _screamed_. It was the most human sound he made all night, taking Erwin by surprise, but afterward his tongue was lolling out of his mouth while his eyes held a dazed and utterly satisfied expression. Erwin smirked down at him, pulling out slowly and collapsing beside him on the bed. They lay there, chests heaving, bodies tingling, for a few minutes.

"Feeling better?" Erwin asked, turning onto his side to examine the shifter's condition. Eren didn't speak, instead he turned lazily, still panting. His arms had fallen around his head, and Erwin could see blood beneath his fingernails, feeling the sting of his scratches. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Eren flopped over onto his side, facing Erwin, arms curling up against his chest. His eyes drifted closed, expression calm. Erwin watched him fall asleep and brushed some hair out of his eyes.

* * *

If Erwin thought it would only take one good fuck to end Eren's Heat, he was mistaken. A few minutes into the dog's bath after he woke up, Eren was trying to mount him. He practically dragged the taller man into the tub with him, flipped them, and began rutting.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Erwin scolded. "I'm trying to get you clean. Are you saying you want more?"

Eren answered him with a kiss that involved more teeth than tongue. He was more aggressive, and Erwin had a feeling he wouldn't back down this time. Water splashed onto the tile floor of his bathroom. Erwin tried to push Eren off, but the dog was surprisingly strong in his state.

He received a growl for his efforts, low and warning. When Erwin narrowed his eyes and tried to pry Eren's hands off his arms, the dog bared his fangs and made a more vicious sound, snarling. Every time Erwin tried to take control, to push Eren away or attempt to switch their positions, Eren tightened his grip and snarled threateningly.

"No need to be so mean, if you want to go again we can, but you have to let me." Erwin said in a calm, soothing voice.

Eren barked at him, as if disagreeing with something he said. His face was determined, stern, not angry but dangerous. He wanted to top this time. Erwin frowned, preferring to give rather than receive, but there was no arguing with a dog in Heat.

The shifter didn't bother with lube, probably not thinking about its benefits even though Erwin tried to explain that the reason why he was trying to get out of the tub was to get the bottle and condoms.

"I'm coming back, I just need to get some things. Eren!" the dog wouldn't let him leave, clinging and growling. "You're being difficult." The shifter made a low whine, barking. Erwin sighed and laid back against the tub. Eren leaned forward and latched onto Erwin's collarbone, taking skin between his teeth and biting down hard. Erwin hissed, gripping the sides of the tub until his knuckles turned white.

The shifter didn't prep him or anything, just lined himself up and shoved in, moving recklessly. Erwin clenched his teeth to keep from yelling. He told himself this was to help the dog who would probably be an apologetic mess when this was all over, if he even remembered what happened. He was doing this to help Levi, who was too afraid to handle it on his own. Thinking of it that way, Erwin was glad this was him instead of his boyfriend. No matter how strong Levi was, he wouldn't fair well with this rough pace without getting worked up to it. At least that's what Erwin thought, and he was glad his boyfriend wasn't forced into this with no other choice than to comply.

Erwin moved, trying to keep up with the wild thrusting and biting. His hands slipped against the tub's walls, spine bumping up against the tub roughly. He slipped further down, water lapping around his chest, forcing Eren to change angles and lean further over him. When he reached for Erwin's cock, the man made a noise and shoved him away.

"No, you'll yank it off at the rate you're going." Erwin told him sternly. Eren looked offended, angry, reaching again like a petulant child. Erwin used his knee to hold Eren back, who barked and tried to get around him, making whining noises. "I understand you want to help, but you don't really know what you're doing."

The shifter made a low sound again, almost demanding, and pointed instead, giving up on fulfilling the act himself. Erwin glanced down at his throbbing cock, hyperaware of Eren's dick shoved halfway up his ass. Cautiously, he gripped the base and stroked himself as Eren watched. The shifter looked pleased, continuing his thrusting and getting deeper each time. Erwin threw his head back, letting it hang over the end of the tub. Eyes closed, he didn't think, just let himself feel. It was awkward at first—he rarely masturbated, there was hardly any need—but soon he allowed himself to relax and enjoy the sensations.

Eren was still going at a breakneck pace, but he was hitting the right spots and making Erwin gasp and moan, even crying out a few times. It was the most noise he made during sex in a while. This time when he rode out his orgasm, he felt Eren licking cum leaking from his tip. The bulk landed in the water over his stomach. When the dog pulled out, he fell back against the other side of the tub, breathing heavily.

Erwin felt dirtier than when they came into the tub, considering all the bodily fluids floating around him.

"I think…a shower…might be better." he panted. Eren's head flopped forward, and after a moment lifted so he could look at Erwin. "Can you shower by yourself?" Erwin asked. He didn't want to get fucked against the bathroom wall if Eren felt so inclined to go for round three while they were trying to get washed up again. The shifter nodded, but made no move. "You go first…when you can."

Erwin was actually feeling pretty tired, but he didn't want to go to bed covered in sweat and cum. He lifted the stopper and let the water drain, rinsing the tub before getting out. Leaning against the counter, he dragged a towel across his skin to dry himself off. Eren moved slowly, lifting himself to a standing position. Wobbling slightly, he turned the showerhead on and let the spray wash over his body. It seemed to invigorate him. Soon he was scrubbing his hair with shampoo. Erwin trudged into his room to get them both a clean set of pajamas. He had a feeling they would be sleeping for a while.

When he returned to the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, Eren was getting out. The dog yipped happily at him, tail wagging and ears perking up. It was odd, feeling the furry appendage tickling and slapping him during sex. Erwin handed the shifter his clothes and stepped under the water, which Eren left on, waiting for him. The dog dried off and stepped into the pajamas, stretching and yawning widely.

Erwin let the cold water trickle down his body, bracing himself against the wall. He was slightly dizzy from exertion, his legs still trembling from the relentless pounding he received, and in turn gave earlier. Absently, he wondered if Eren was tired as well, or if the Heat gave him extra stamina and energy to deal with the emotions and physical activity he was forced into.

After a while he started actually cleaning himself, rubbing shampoo into his scalp and lathering soap over his body. His lower region was still sensitive, making him jump when he swiped the soapy rag between his legs. Shaking his head at the absurd situation he landed himself in, he washed himself off and stepped out of the shower, looking for a dry towel to use. Eren's was discarded on the floor.

He heard a low, deep "woof" and whirled to see Eren watching him, eyes yellow and piercing.

"Ohhhh no. Not again." Erwin warned, shaking his head. "We both need some rest."

The dog said nothing, instead offered a clean, dry towel. When Erwin reached for it, Eren pulled it back. Erwin frowned at him, stepping forward to tug on the towel. He saw something flash in Eren's eyes as the dog tugged back.

"Stop that. Now." Erwin commanded, yanking the towel out of the shifter's hands. He received a guilty whine and watched the dog warily as he dried off. Half-turning to his clothes on the counter, he started putting them on. The towel was flung over the top of the shower rail.

The dog was on the bed now, still watching, laying outstretched in the middle. Erwin sighed as he plopped down onto his stomach, only getting his pajama pants on before giving up on dressing himself. He felt Eren's eyes on him.

"Get some sleep, Eren." Erwin told him.

The dog matched his position, head turned to face him. His tail wagged lazily, the swish of air sending a breeze across Erwin's back.

He drifted to sleep with Eren still staring at him, eyes shifting from yellow to green.

* * *

**Author's Note: This took longer than I thought it would for some reason, and not exactly how I originally planned but meh. Will there be more Heat sex? Who knows, not me. Feel free to suggest any ideas for this AU~**


End file.
